I'M WHAT!
by chrisSy10
Summary: Harry's in for a surprise when he finds out he is bonded with Snape. R for later chapters. Very interesting, oh and I know I just borrowed the bond idea, but bear w/ me! Review please! *incomingMPREG* Chap 8 REVISED
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own them. No use suing me. I don't make any money from this.  
  
Prologue: Voldemort's Defeat  
  
Cries of fear, anxiety and hatred were heard in the air as Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, hovering above the great hall, with fifty death eaters. The teachers ushered the students to huddle together, wands at ready. One stubborn student remained in his spot though, wand pointed at Voldemort.  
  
"Potter! You'll kill yourself!" Snape hissed, trying his best to remain unnoticed by Voldemort. "No, Professor Snape. I should end this now. I already have too much blood on my hands as it is." The boy replied. Voldemort's eyes scanned to crowd below him, looking for the boy that had defeated him. Just that time twenty dementors came flying in.  
  
Harry screamed in agony as the familiar cold feeling came over him. Everyone's eyes immediately focused on the boy. Harry concentrated on a happy thought. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He yelled, and a white figure erupted from his wand, forming into a horse. It pranced around Harry, protecting him from the dementors' powers. The dementors felt the presence of the patronus and left.  
  
Everyone stared dumbfoundedly at the boy who lived. "I never expected this, much less from the boy who lived himself." Voldemort mocked. "I challenge you to a wizard's duel, Potter." Voldemort said, "Just you and I." As he flew down, landing in front of Harry. Harry felt his scar burn even more, but he took up on the offer.  
  
"Of course, Potter, you understand that the use of unforgivables is allowed." Voldemort said. Harry nodded. He need not worry about unforgivables; he was given a license to use them, courtesy of the ministry of magic. The horse still pranced around Harry, as if it knew that Harry was about to face something dangerous, and is protecting him.  
  
They did the dueling stance, and faced each other, wands at ready. "I'll end this now, Potter. AVADA KEDAVERA!" Voldemort yelled. But surprisingly, the horse stepped in front of Harry and formed a barrier around him, the rest of the student body, the school staff, and surprisingly three death eaters, namely Pettigrew, Malfoy and Snape.  
  
The curse bounced back and hit a death eater. The death eater fell to the ground, dead. Everyone was gaping. "AVADA KEDAVERA!" Harry yelled, just before the green light from Voldemort's curse disappeared. The curse exploded like an atomic bomb, killing every person unprotected by the barrier. As the green light cleared, the sight proved true, Harry Potter had yet again, defeated Voldemort. Everyone cheered. The barrier started to disappear, but not before the Pettigrew was handed over to Dumbledore.  
  
Harry managed to smile weakly before he collapsed to the ground, exhausted and unconscious. "Harry!" Ron and Hermione rushed to his side. They attempted to carry him to bring him to the infirmary, but Snape cut in. "Don't you realize that you will just hurt him that way? Wingardium Leviosa." Snape glared, and Harry floated behind him, as Snape maneuvered Harry to the infirmary.  
  
Harry woke up in the infirmary. He blinked once. Twice. He tried to lift his hand to reach for his glasses, but a hand was holding it down. He tried to recognize the black blob. //Long hair. He's unusually tall for my age. Black robes.// Harry thought. "HOLY FUCK!" He yelled when he realized that it was Snape holding his hand.  
  
"Harry, I suggest you watch your language." Dumbledore said. Snape pulled his hand away and handed Harry his glasses. Harry let out a small squeak when he realized that the headmaster was there. "Professor, how long have I been out?" Harry asked.  
  
"One week, Harry. Congratulations on Voldemort. Remarkable talent you have shown, especially on the Patronus. I can only conjure white smoke myself. And to think that the Patronus only disappeared after you cast the killing curse. Pettigrew has been captured, and the trial for your godfather will be at the end of this month. Fudge has confessed to everyone that not only is he a Voldemort supporter, he also purposefully turned a blind eye on Voldemort's criminal actions, including Pettigrew's act of killing himself. Arthur was voted unanimously by the ministry to be the new minister." Dumbledore said. Harry smiled. "Congratulations, Potter. You're now the boy who lived a second time." Snape said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Harry shrugged. "If I might ask, Professor Dumbledore, why was Professor Snape holding my hand?" Harry asked.  
  
"You'll be shocked by this, Harry. But you are bonded to each other." Harry's eyes bugged out of his head.  
  
*End of prologue*  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!! So, how do you like my fic so far? Suggestions are welcome. 


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
OH MY GOD!! Thank you so much for the reviews! I hadn't been expecting any!! Thanks to changwufei05 for pointing out some things to me. To DaniMagik, Shambling Silk and Riku448, thanks and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! I'm sorry about the unsigned review thing. This is my first story and this is also a new account so I haven't changed my settings yet. Oh and by the way, suggestions are so welcome!  
  
Please review! I know I used the bonding idea from someone else's fic, but please bear with me. I tweaked it a little so it'll be different from the main idea.  
  
'words' mentally, "words" orally. Get the point?  
  
About Harry's Patronus, sorry but I hadn't noticed, and I totally forgot what I had read in the third book. It's a stag, not a horse. Thanks!  
  
Previous chapter: Voldemort was defeated, and Harry was given the news that he's bonded to Snape.  
  
Chapter one: Explanations  
  
"WHAT!? Professor, this must be some sick joke. I CAN'T be bonded to a person who practically hates me!" Harry said, truly shocked.  
  
"It's no joke, Potter. Believe me, I was shocked to death." Snape sneered. "B-but. That's impossible! How?" Harry asked. "Voldemort." Dumbledore simply replied.  
  
"WHAT'S HE GOT TO DO WITH THIS!?" Harry yelled bewilderedly. "Geez, Potter. Let him finish." Snape said. "You see, Harry, when Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a baby, he used Severus' wand. According to Severus, Voldemort's had snapped in half when he tried to kill your father. As you know, the wand picks the wizard. Severus' wand rejected Voldemort, that's why the killing curse back-fired, and it also cast a new spell." Dumbledore explained. "That explains a lot." Harry said. Now he knew why Snape despised him so much. It wasn't his mother's love that saved him. It was Snape's wand. "That spell was the binding spell, Harry. And since you and Severus hadn't gotten any closer at all, the bond stayed on one level. It's the mind and body bond. The mind bond allows the bonded to read each other's minds if desired, though it's hard to do, and the easy part is the telepathy. You can communicate using telepathy, Harry. Then the body bond requires the bonded to stay together, for if apart for being apart a mere day can be deadly. And if one dies, the other dies. The next level is the heart level, achieved the time of your first kiss. The last level is the soul, which will be achieved. you get the point." Dumbledore continued. Harry nearly choked, and Snape made a face.  
  
Silence for a minute. So thick you could cut with a knife. "Uhm." Harry said, trying to break the animosity. "We'll hold the bonding ceremony on Saturday, and Harry, your things have been transported to the dungeons. Since today is Thursday, I'll give you this week off, since two days will be enough for your honeymoon." Dumbledore said. Harry just said nothing, not trusting his voice to say anything pleasant. Both Snape and Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh, yes, by the way, Harry. Don't worry, the announcements will be made tomorrow, and since it is only two months off before summer vacation, and there is no current DADA teacher, I would like you to fill in the position.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, but did I just hear you say that you wanted me to be the DADA professor?" Harry squeaked out. Dumbledore nodded. //Okay, this is getting too much.// Harry thought. "How's that possible, sir? I'm still a student!" Harry said. "Yes, Harry you are still a student, but a very extraordinary one at that. You are one point below Miss Granger, and she is the top student. For your other lessons, we have arranged for you to be tutored during weekends. You shall start teaching next week." The headmaster explained.  
  
"This is getting too much." Harry voiced out promptly before he fainted.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning in his quarters with Snape, with Snape sitting on a chair beside the bed. Harry observed his surroundings. //This is wonderful.// He thought.  
  
The bed sheets were dark green velvet, the curtains hanging from the four poster silver silk. They were tied back. The whole room was carpeted, the carpet fluffy white, and the walls were that of stone. There was a fireplace to his right, where there was a coffee table and two leather chairs facing each other. To his left was a door, to presumably a walk-in wardrobe or a comfort room. His gaze turned to the man beside him.  
  
"So you finally graced me with your consciousness, Potter." Snape said moodily. Harry just shrugged. Snape glared. "Don't you think we should start unpacking your things, Potter?" Snape asked.  
  
"There isn't much to unpack, Professor, but I guess we should." Harry replied. He got up, but he suddenly realized he was only wearing his boxers. "Um. sir, can you please hand me a change of clothes?" Harry requested, blushing furiously. Snape chuckled inwardly, but glared and handed the boy a shirt and jeans.  
  
"Why are your clothes like this, Potter?" The potions master asked when he saw Harry's clothes. Everything was worn out, either too big or too small. Harry shrugged and simply replied, "The Dursleys, sir." "Do you have any robes other than those issued by the school?" He asked. Harry shook his head. "If you're going to be a professor here, you should buy new robes, and clothes, they'll disrespect you if you wear school robes." Severus said. "I haven't any time. Or muggle money." Harry said. 'I know how to get muggle money, and you have wizard money. I'll take you shopping later, after the faculty meeting.' Severus said mentally.  
  
"Holy smokes! This telepathy thing really works! Oh, and thanks, erm. sir." Harry said. "Think nothing of it." Severus quickly replied. 'You won't be needing these clothes, Potter. We're getting new ones later today. Here.' Snape said to Harry, handing him a robe. Severus put Harry's clothes back into his trunk.  
  
"Get up, Potter, we'll have to eat breakfast before the faculty meeting." Severus said with his usual scowl. Harry got up and put his shoes on. "This is the bedroom. The door to the left is the wardrobe and comfort room," Severus started as they left, entering another room. "This is my personal library, you are permitted to use it. My office is the door to the right, and my laboratory is the door to the left. The password to our quarters is Oh well." Severus continued. Harry gazed at the marvel and nodded. They headed towards the great hall.  
  
They entered the hall by faculty entrance, and everyone's eyes fell on Harry and Severus. Apparently the headmaster had made the announcement. "Everyone, I present to you, Professor Potter." Dumbledore said.  
  
Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, along with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The Slytherins were sulking. //Probably because of the bond.// Harry thought. His eyes fell on Hermione and Ron, who were smiling proudly, along with clapping the loudest.  
  
He smiled at them and took his seat, next to Severus. He ate fervently, for he hadn't realized he was utterly famished. After they had eaten, Dumbledore stood up to announce something else. The headmaster cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Everybody, as you now know, Mr. Potter is your new professor in DADA. You shall treat him as member of staff. And you shall treat the student body as students, Professor Potter. Take points and give detention if you need to." Dumbledore said.  
  
At the staff meeting, all the teachers congratulated Harry. Nothing much has been said, except for the advice and the rules. The meeting ended at nearly noon, and Severus and Harry headed for the school entrance as they have arranged to have their shopping trip. 


	3. Shopping Trip

Disclaimer: Oh what the heck. I know you already know what it's going to say. I don't own them.  
  
Oh yeah, I already explained that Harry's patronus is a stag, sorry for the mistake. SORRY!!!  
  
To athenakitty: No one's forcing the bond. If you might have read the first chapter, you'll see that the body bond requires them to stay together. =] Yes, they're going to have sex sometime. Ooh yeah, Harry's going to live in the dungeons, maybe during summer they'll be staying in a muggle home. I'll have to see about that. And yes, Severus will find out.  
  
To CSC, Voldemort's wand snapped when he tried to kill Harry when he was a baby. Then Snape was there. I sort of changed the story a bit so it'll fit my story line. =]  
  
To Katy999: Thanks for the review, I already pointed out my mistake that it's a stag. Enjoy my story and review! =]  
  
To Lee Lee Potter: Your story's one of my faves! Oh, I already pointed out my mistake. Severus knew about the bond first so he didn't react much when Harry was told, but it says in the first chapter.  
  
To sev1970: Sorry, but I'm not writing about how Snape found out. It's out of my story line. And he knew before Harry. Hope you enjoy!  
  
To Andi-chan: I have a loooong plot. Sorry if it's going too fast but I have to write it all down. Hope you enjoy, anyway! =]  
  
To smoofie, Sylvanus Snape, Lord R, Selina, Shambling Silk, jliles, Minerva- Severus-Dumbledor and Seth, Thanks! I hope you enjoy!  
  
I'll update daily except when I'm super busy. It's summer here already! =] Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Please review!  
  
Chapter three: Shopping trip  
  
Harry and Snape left the castle and headed for Hogsmeade.  
  
"Um, sir? Where do we head first?" Harry asked. "Robe shop." Snape replied promptly. They walked towards the robe shop and Snape held the door open for Harry. Harry muttered a quick thanks and entered the shop.  
  
A shop clerk walked towards them. "Yes? Oh, hi there Severus. The same, I assume?" The clerk asked. "No. I'm shopping for a friend." The professor replied. "This guy?" The clerk said, eyeing Harry. His eyes spotted the scar. "Mister Potter!! It is a pleasure to serve you!" He exclaimed. Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just get on with it." Snape barked, obviously not in the mood for any Harry Potter praising. The clerk looked nervous for a while but took out a measuring tape and used magic to measure Harry's stats.  
  
He went to take a few robes for Harry to fit and the two professors sat down on a bench. Harry was looking down at his hands. He looked up and noticed the older man staring at his face. "Um. Professor? Sir, is there something on my face?" Harry asked. Snape shook his head no and looked away.  
  
The clerk came back with a stack of robes levitating behind him. Harry tried them on and made his purchases. There were three dark green robes, three black, and very Snape-like, and black dress robes. //How ironic. I'm bonded to the head of Slytherin house and the colors of the robes I bought are so Slytherin.// Harry thought.  
  
"I read that in your mind, Potter. Now get up. We're going to London." Snape barked. Harry made a sound that resembled a squeak and got up to follow Snape out of the door. "Sir, I haven't any muggle money." Harry said. "You have galleons, Potter. We'll pay with those." Snape replied.  
  
"They don't accept galleons, sir." Harry replied. "Haven't you thought about a pawn shop, Potter?" Snape said, irritated. He hooked his arm around Harry's and apparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
They landed in the alley, and Harry fell back on his arse. "Professor, couldn't you have warned me before you apparated? That was my first time!" Harry complained when he stood up, rubbing his sore bottom. Snape smirked.  
  
"Hey look! It's Harry Potter!" Yelled a passerby. Everyone turned to look. A lot of adoring screams were heard. "Professor? Can we just go? I hate fans." Harry whispered. Snape nodded and glared at every person who dared go near them as they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The fans continued mobbing Harry, but they finally got through everything and soon they were in front of a muggle pawn shop. "Potter, give me five galleons." Snape commanded. Harry did so.  
  
"Excuse me, but how much shall this fetch?" Snape asked and handed over a galleon. "Oh God! This must be ancient! I never saw anything like this before!" The excited shop owner said. "Neither have I seen your clothes." She added in an undertone. Snape heard it, though. "Who cares about our clothes? Just tell me how much it'll fetch, will you!?" He demanded.  
  
"I'll give fifty thousand." The clerk said. 'Merlin's beard! Fifty thousand! Professor, I don't need that much!' Harry said mentally. 'This is your last year in Hogwarts, Potter, and surely you'll be living with me for the rest of your life. Don't you want to give your relatives something?' Snape replied. The clerk paid the amount and Snape pocketed the money handed Harry the four galleons. A/N: Snape's robes are loose enough so the money will fit. Okay?  
  
"Why will I give my sad excuse of relatives something? They've locked me up in a cupboard and starved me!" Harry exclaimed. He covered his mouth, aware of his slip. "They WHAT?" The professor asked. "You heard me, sir. All I want to leave them is a hex! At least I'll get to laugh!" Harry replied sardonically.  
  
"I'll be talking to them, Potter. We're dropping by later. You're still giving them something." Snape replied coolly. "Can't I just leave them the rest of the money?" Harry asked. "We'll see, Potter. You need shirts, pants, shoes and underwear. And also the bond rings and you might want to make a few extra purchases." The potions master said.  
  
They first entered the clothes shop. They bought everything Harry needed, and proceeded to get shoes. Soon they had gotten the shoes, and they headed for the jewelry shop, Harry carrying most of the almost twenty packages. Snape refused to carry more than three.  
  
They entered the shop and looked around for rings. One set just seemed to call to them. Harry called for the older man's attention and pointed the set out. They were gold, and the stones were diamonds, but if you turned it out, it's an emerald. They didn't wait. They just bought them. //Who cares what the size is if you can simply charm it into your size, anyway?// Harry thought.  
  
"It's getting late, Potter. Come, into the alley. We'll just apparate to your Uncle's house." Snape said. They entered the alley. It was a dead end, but they walked to the end anyway. Snape resized their packages so they could fit into their robe pockets, and pocketed them, handing the rest to Harry.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Potter, we forgot to get your relatives their present. Come on." Snape said, scowling, as he pocketed his wand. Harry followed the professor. But before they could, a gang of muggle bandits blocked the way out.  
  
"Going somewhere?" The leader asked. "Yes we are. Get out of the way." Snape bellowed. "Temper, temper. Hand us all your money." A member said. Harry and Snape just stood there, arms crossed and tapping their foots. The perfect image of impatience.  
  
"And what if we refuse?" Harry asked. "We'll just have to use these on you then." The leader said, as the gang pulled their guns out. 'Sir, am I allowed to use magic outside school premises?' Harry asked mentally. 'Obviously, Potter. You're a professor for Merlin's sake! But don't think about using it on muggles!' Snape replied moodily. A/N: Note the difference of "---" and '---'. Okay?  
  
'Professor, their bandits. No one will believe them anyway.' Harry argued. 'Alright. But not before I cast a concealing charm on the alley. This is going to be fun.' The older man said. "That's it? Are guns all you have?" Harry mocked. The gang leader raised an eyebrow. "Why, do YOU have anything better? Perhaps you're forgetting that we all have guns." He said.  
  
"Now that you ask about it, yes we do." Harry replied, taking out his wand. Snape followed. The gang laughed. "That's it? Two sticks? What, does that have powers or something? Ha, I don't think so." A member said. "Yes it does, actually." Snape answered coolly. The gang laughed harder. "You expect us to believe that?" The leader managed to say before he exploded in fits of laughter. "Well, yes we do. Accio guns!" Harry yelled. The guns immediately flew their way, leaving their bewildered owners' hands. Snape caught them in mid-air and cast a resizing spell on them. He levitated it back to the goons, he and Harry chuckling at the shocked expressions on the gang's faces. Before the goons could run away, they levitated them and rotated them in mid-air. Harry cast a silencing charm when they gang yelled for help. They released them and released the concealing and silencing charm. "You freaks!" A member yelled before the gang ran and left.  
  
Harry and Snape were still laughing. They stopped, and Harry and Snape looked at each other. They burst out laughing again. "That had to be - the funniest moment of my - whole life!" Harry managed to say between giggles. "Me too." Was all Snape said. "Erm. Professor? Can we just apparate to the Dursleys and give them the rest of the money?" Harry asked after both had regained their composure. Since it was getting late, Snape agreed. //So professor does have a nicer side.// Harry thought before Snape hooked his arm into Harry's and apparated.  
  
They apparated into the living room, were Dudley, Vernon and Petunia were watching TV. Harry laughed when three high-pitched screams filled the air. Severus covered his ears. "WHAT IN JESUS' NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE, BOY! WHAT TROUBLE DID YOU GET INTO AGAIN!?" Vernon yelled.  
  
Severus regained his scowl, his dark mood and his aloofness. He crossed his arms and glared at Vernon. "I assure you Mr. Dursley, Mr. Potter has not gotten into any trouble." Severus said coldly. "Then what are you - freaks - doing here?" Vernon demanded.  
  
"Relax, uncle, I'm just here to give you a farewell gift. To thank you for everything." Harry replied sarcastically. "Then hand it over and get out of here!" Dudley piped in. "Alright then." Snape glared and threw the money over to Vernon. All three's mouths dropped open at the sight of the forty seven-thousand. The two professors laughed at the sight before they disapparated and landed in Hogsmeade.  
  
-End of Chapter 2-  
  
Phew! Now that's done. Watcha think? Please review! 


	4. Work in the Dungeons

Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
I'm keeping true to my promise, I'm updating daily.  
  
To the people: About Voldemort's wand snapping, I dunno, he probably asked a death eater to cast a repairing charm on it or something. Sorry about all the mistakes, I hadn't been thinking much, I've been concentrating on the story line. Yes, I know that the money Harry gave the Dursleys was a lot and they didn't deserve it, but Harry just doesn't have anywhere to put the money. They didn't have time for the bank!!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
To athenakitty: Yes, Harry and Severus will do the deed. Probably they'll have some children, but I'm keeping away from the main idea about Harry getting pregnant, I'll probably make them adopt, or something. Sirius'll find out soon!  
  
To Lai: Yes, I'll go on to that part soon enough. Later in the chapter. =]  
  
To moraco: About Harry being the DADA professor, I'm thinking it's just right for him because he's good in DADA and he's graduating in a little while. I hope you enjoy!  
  
To Lee Lee Potter: Thanks and as to why Harry had to give the Dursleys a gift. He just doesn't have anywhere to put the money in.  
  
To Amy Lee: I'm working on it. =]  
  
To Lord R: They wouldn't likely want more, they'd be thinking bout how they treated Harry and all, and he'd given them money. It'll sorta make them guilty. read the chapter after this then, that one's full of Snape/Dursley action. Ha! He'd be most likely to hex them!  
  
To Crowlys Dragon, Selina and Shanbling Silk: Thanks for the reviews.Curse my demented mind for not thinking up a better place to land the money. Just kidding.  
  
Chapter three: Work in the Dungeons  
  
Both men had come back from their shopping trip. They went straight to the dungeons and Harry enlarged his purchases into their normal size and started putting them away. He walked into the wardrobe.  
  
He nearly dropped the things he was holding if Snape hadn't caught them. "Potter! Watch out, will you? Surely you have seen better." Snape barked. "No, actually sir, I haven't." Harry whispered.  
  
The whole room was made of marble, and in the middle was a huge tub with three taps. There were two scents, namely Vanilla and Cinnamon. Both sides of the tub was Harry and Snape's clothing, Harry's on the left and the older man's at the right. Behind the tub was a shower stall, a sink and the toilet. Harry stood gaping.  
  
"Potter." Nothing. "Potter." Still nothing, except a little irritation in Snape's voice. "POTTER! WILL YOU STOP GAPING AND LISTEN TO ME!" Snape yelled. "Huh? What? Oh, sorry professor." Harry apologized. "Call me Severus. I do not intend to be called professor or sir for the rest of my life by my bond-mate. Your desk is in our office, it's the one on the right. Surely you would like to work on your lesson plan?" Severus asked. "Yes I would, erm. Severus." Harry replied. He put away his things and went out of the wardrobe. He sat down on the bed. "Harry." Severus said. "Hmm?" Harry asked. "I'm going off to talk to Albus. I'll see you later." He said before leaving.  
  
Harry opened his trunk and took out his sugar quill. He went off to their office and entered. It looked much like the Potion's classroom. Full of ingredients, but no workplace. He sighed and went over to his desk. Full of paper. He sat down and tried to think. He pulled out a piece of parchment and sucked the end of his quill.  
  
He tried to write a lesson plan, but he couldn't think of a proper curriculum, so he went out to the library and pulled out a few DADA books and started reading them in their office. He finally got an idea and wrote it down. After a few hours, and after he had done his work, he felt his stomach rumble. He knew that professors can call for house elves, but he didn't know how to.  
  
He remembered the mind bond. 'Severus? How do I summon a house elf? I'm hungry.' Harry said, using their link. 'Now's not the time, Potter. I'm coming down in a few minutes. Perhaps you could wait?' Severus replied. 'I'll wait.' Harry replied. He didn't really want to walk to the kitchens, he was too exhausted. And so he waited for Severus.  
  
In about twenty minutes, Severus came bursting in, surprising Harry from his nap. He had fallen asleep waiting. He let out a yelp. Trust Severus to make a grand entrance. "Can we eat now, Severus?" Harry asked timidly. Severus nodded. "Harry, Albus and I had a talk about your relatives. Turns out he didn't know about it. We'll be going there tomorrow after the bonding ceremony, before our. Honeymoon." Severus said.  
  
They walked into the bedroom and Severus summoned a house elf. //So that's how.// Harry thought. The house elf brought a meal and set it down on the coffee table. Severus and Harry sat down opposite each other and Harry started eating.  
  
"Huge appetite you have there, Harry." Severus said. "You know, Severus, you actually look good when you're not scowling or frowning." Harry said. Severus' eyes widened. "Oops, did I just say that out loud?" Harry asked, blushing crimson. "Yes, apparently you had. I'll just say you're quite okay if you're not desperately trying to annoy me." Severus replied.  
  
Harry blushed even darker. After they had finished their meals, Harry tried to summon a house elf but all that happened was yellow dust coming out of the fireplace. Harry coughed, fanning the dust away with his hand. Severus laughed and called for a house elf. The house elf took first dusted the area off then took the tray and disappeared with a poof.  
  
"Potter, Lupin and Black are coming tomorrow." Severus said. "They're what!? They can't! They're going to kill me!" Harry said. "Or rather me." Severus added. "We'll just have to see from their reactions. Oh, I bet they won't believe this." Severus said. Harry nodded. "The celebrations for your defeat of Voldemort are going to happen next week, on Wednesday." He said. Harry grinned.  
  
"Harry, I have some advice for you on your teaching." Severus offered. Harry's head perked up. "And what is that?" Harry asked. "Avoid calling your students by their first names. And be hard on the first years, they're awfully hard to handle. Oh, and don't let your guard down, some students will try to butter you up. Report any students that disobey you to me. Especially the Slytherins." Severus said. Harry smiled gratefully.  
  
"To think that the sorting hat tried to put me in Slytherin at first." Harry said. "IT WHAT!?" Severus asked. "You heard me." Harry said before smiling. "I don't believe you." Severus said. "You can ask it sometime." Harry replied. "That I'll do. If I find out you're lying to me, Potter, I'll take ten points from Gryffindor." Severus replied. "And what if I'm telling the truth?" Harry asked. "I'll. Treat you to a butterbeer, then." Severus said. "You're serious, right?" Harry asked. Severus nodded. Harry smiled. He got up and headed for the shower.  
  
"Where're you going, Potter?" The older professor asked. "Can't you see I'm going to the bath?" Harry said. "No you're not, I take the first shower." Severus said, walking towards Harry. "Oh no you don't! I'm used to taking a shower first!" Harry argued. "Oh come on now, I'll take my shower first!" Severus said. Harry ran towards the shower, only to be tackled down by one Professor Snape.  
  
Severus started tickling Harry, who started kicking and screaming, with the occasional giggle. "So you're ticklish, huh, Potter?" Severus taunted. "Stop! - Severus! - Stop!" Harry managed to say between laughs. Severus did, and suddenly became painfully aware of his and Harry's awkward position. Harry was too. (A/N: Ooh yah, I know it's super OOC!)  
  
He was atop Harry, with Harry grasping Severus' forearms due to his tickling. He immediately got off Harry and stood up, pulling Harry with him. "Sorry." He said to the blushing Gryffindor. "I don't mind. But I'm taking a shower first!" Harry exclaimed and started running for the bath. "Oh no you don't!" Severus said, mimicking Harry, and grabbing Harry by the waist. Harry was pulled to a halt and both stumbled down by the force. They laughed and laughed, clutching their sides.  
  
Harry's face turned serious. "How about I use the shower and you use the tub?" Harry asked. "No, I'm used to using the shower." Severus replied. "Oh- kay. So how about we take the shower at the same time, at least it'll be fair." Harry suggested. "No, better be safe than sorry, might drop the soap." Harry said, answering his own question. (A/N: HEHE!) Severus chuckled. "Alright. You can use it, I'll just take a shower tomorrow." Harry said defeatedly, finally standing up. He stripped into his boxers and dove into the bed. Severus nodded and walked into the shower. Soon enough he emerged from it, still drying his hair with a towel. He slipped into the bed next to Harry and clapped, the lamps turned off and soon he fell into blessed slumber.  
  
-End of chapter three- Is it okay? Hope you like it. Please review! Oh, and I've been focusing on them too much, I'll be writing a grand celebration for the Hogwarts on Wednesday, but they've been celebrating already. Of course they're happy! *sigh*. 


	5. Bonding Ceremony, Sirius gets angry

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Oh! So much reviews!! *Jumps up with glee* Hehe.  
  
Thanks to Selua, Sela, Moraco, Andi-chan, NayNymic, jliles, sev1970, Shambling Silk, Selina, Athenakitty, Lady Phoenix Gryffindor, dark vampire, Jessyka and UniversalStar87, THANKS SO MUCH!  
  
To Lord R: I didn't mean for it to be that way, either. Anyway.  
  
Please review!  
  
Chapter 4: The Bonding Ceremony  
  
Harry and Severus were woken up by a loud bang. Harry gave a scream. Severus glared at the door as if daring something or someone to come in.  
  
Sirius Black burst into the room, obviously fuming, with Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore behind him, both trying to restrain him. "SNAPE! GET AWAY FROM MY GODSON YOU FUCKING FAG!" He yelled.  
  
"As if you're not." Severus replied icily, his eyes deadly. "Sirius, stop it now, will you!? It's not as if it happened on purpose!" Harry finally spoke up, still rubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes.  
  
"But Harry! Of all people, why Snape!?" Sirius asked, obviously bewildered, still fuming. Harry just fell back on the bed. "What time is it anyway?" Harry asked. "Five in the morning." Remus replied.  
  
Harry groaned. "What time'll the bonding ceremony be, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "At ten a.m." Dumbledore replied. "STOP TALKING ABOUT THE BONDING CEREMONY! IT IRKS ME TO REMEMBER!" Sirius shouted. "Shut up, will you Black? It's not as if we're deaf, for heaven's sake." Snape retorted. Sirius got even angrier. "I can't take this anymore!" He yelled and tackled Severus to the floor.  
  
Harry and Remus immediately jumped into action. Remus tried pulling Sirius away, but he was too heavy. Or too strong. He hit Remus square in the jaw. Remus stumbled back and clutched his jaw where Sirius hit him. Sirius continued strangling Severus, and Harry finally couldn't take it anymore. "SIRIUS! STOP IT! NOW!" He yelled. It finally got the attention of his godfather, but he still didn't stop. Dumbledore chuckled. Harry grabbed his wand from under his pillow and pointed it at his godfather. "Stupefy." Harry said simply, stunning his godfather. If Dumbledore was chuckling, he's laughing fully now.  
  
Severus pulled himself from Sirius and stood up, brushing himself off. Remus pulled Sirius up and ennervated him. Sirius glared daggers at Severus. "Sirius, Remus, let us go. I'll explain this to you in my office. We'll be leaving now, Harry, Severus. Start preparing. The ceremonial robes are in the wardrobe. " Dumbledore said, and pulled Sirius with him, as he refused to move. After they had gone, Harry turned to Severus. "I'm sorry." He said. Severus nodded, still glaring holes at the door.  
  
"Well, we better get ready now." Harry said, standing up. "I'll try summoning a house elf." He said, earning a smirk from Severus, who now also stood up. Harry walked over to the fireplace and tried to summon a house elf. Again he was covered in yellow dust. Severus laughed. "When will you learn, Potter?" He said, summoning a house elf. One house elf brought their breakfast tray and the other dusted everything off.  
  
They started eating. "This is better than the breakfast food in the great hall." Harry said through a mouthful of bacon. Severus just nodded, staring at the fire. Harry took as swig of butterbeer to help swallow his food, but he was drinking so fast he choked on it. Severus was startled back into reality when he heard Harry cough and wheeze, clutching his neck. He stood up and rubbed Harry's back. When Harry had settled down, Severus took his own seat and continued eating. After they had eaten, Harry stood up and headed for the bath.  
  
"Not this again." Severus said and stood up. "Hey, you got to shower first last night! It's unfair!" Harry said, turning to face Severus. "Use the bathtub." He said to Harry and walked into the wardrobe, leaving a glaring Harry behind. Harry sighed and walked in. Severus was already in the shower, so he had no choice but to use the tub. Sighing again, he stripped and entered the tub, with the Cinnamon scented water.  
  
Severus finished his shower first, so he walked out of the stall with a towel around his waist, and walked to his side of the wardrobe. He dressed up and walked out of the bath. But not before he splashed some water onto Harry, who had his eyes closed at that time. He gave out a startled yelp, but when he opened his eyes, Severus was already out. He sighed again and got up, dried himself with a towel and dressed in muggle clothes.  
  
He went out and sat on the bed. Severus was on the couch, reading a book. He glanced up and noticed Harry wearing muggle clothes. "Potter, why are you wearing muggle clothes in school premises?" He asked, more of a statement that a question. "We're going to wear ceremonial robes later on, anyway, sir." Harry answered, going over to his trunk. Severus shrugged and returned to reading. Harry took out his muggle comics that he'd stolen from Dudley and read about ten times. He sighed and went over to the bed and read it again.  
  
Severus noticed the colorful drawings. "What's that?" He asked, looking somewhat interested. "Muggle comics, stole it from Dudley in my second year." Harry answered promptly, reading over the first page. "May I see it?" Severus asked. "Sure." Harry said and levitated it lazily towards Severus. The man made a grab for it and started reading over the first page. He laughed at a joke. "This is somewhat humorous." Severus said, chuckling again over the same joke. Harry smiled.  
  
"We're visiting the Dursleys today. We can get s'more of those." Harry said, grabbing his wand and sitting up. "Mind if I practice a few spells in here?" Harry asked Severus. "What spells?" The professor asked. He surely didn't wand their quarters to be destroyed by a misfired spell. "Never mind." Harry said. "Alright. But let me see your patronus." Severus conditioned. Harry's face lit up.  
  
Then his expression darkened again. "I don't think I can do it without a dementor." He said. Then, turning to Severus, he said, "Do you have a boggart with you?" The man shook his head. "I'll try anyway." Harry said and focused on a happy thought.  
  
"Expectro Patronum." He cast the spell. The stag (A/N: There you go guys.) came out of Harry's wand again. It bowed majestically to Harry, then to Severus, and vanished. Severus had his jaw dropped in awe.  
  
Harry smiled at Severus. "Have you seen your Patronus yet?" He asked. "No I haven't, I'm not exactly affected by a dementor." Severus said. "I can teach you." Harry offered. "I'd rather not, Harry. I heard it takes a lot of energy." Severus declined.  
  
"Yes it does, actually. Remus fed me lots, and I mean LOTS of chocolate every time I tried. Then out of the blue, I just got it right." Harry said. Severus smiled. "What time is it?" Harry asked. Glancing at his wristwatch, Severus replied a prompt eight-thirty before continuing on reading the comics.  
  
Harry sighed. He lay on the bed and closed his eyes. Soon he fell asleep. Severus laughed at another joke. At about thirty minutes before ten, Dumbledore's face appeared in the fire, startling Severus from his reading. "Better get into the great hall now, Severus. Wake Harry up. Wear your ceremonial robes. Oh and bring your rings." Dumbledore said, smiling before his face disappeared and the fire returned to normal.  
  
Severus sighed and dropped Harry's comics and his book onto the coffee table. He strode over to the wardrobe and pulled their robes out. His eyes widened when he saw what colors they were. "Great, just great." He said, rolling his eyes at Harry's red robe with gold trimming, and his forest green with of course, silver trimming. Sighing, he walked over to Harry.  
  
Since he had both arms full, he mentally shook Harry awake. 'Harry. Wake up, Dumbledore's calling for us already.' He said. 'Five 'ore minutes.' Harry replied sleepily. "Potter, I advise you get up now." Severus said impatiently. Harry buried his head under the pillow. "GET UP!" He finally yelled, emitting a yelp from Harry. Harry jumped up and hit his head on the headboard. "Oww." He complained, rubbing his head. "That's what you get for laziness. Here's your robe." He handed Harry the red robe. "Ummm. Severus, I think you made a mistake." Harry said when he spotted the SS on the inside. "What?" Severus asked, glaring.  
  
Harry showed him the imprint. "Oh Merlin! What have I done to deserve this!?" Severus said, snatching the robe from Harry's hands and throwing Harry the green robe. They quickly dressed up and walked to the great hall.  
  
They reached the gigantic double-door and stopped. Both took a deep breath and walked in. Everyone gaped at the sight of Severus wearing a red robe. Ron and Hermione were laughing. Harry mouthed congratulations to Ron, who beamed. (A/N: For his father's promotion.) They walked to the front. While waiting for Dumbledore to appear, Harry and Severus looked at their surroundings.  
  
'This is the typical muggle marriage display.' Harry told Severus through their link. Severus simply replied yes, as he was too busy glaring daggers at everyone who dared look at him. Then it finally came down to deducting house points. "Fifty points from." Severus trailed off. "That won't be necessary, Severus." Albus Dumbledore said, making a grand entrance through the faculty door. He stood in front of Severus and Harry.  
  
"Now, if anyone would like to object, please say so now, as we shall start the ceremony momentarily." The headmaster said. The whole Slytherin table looked like they were going to object, but one glare from Severus and they closed their mouths and brought down their hands.  
  
"I do, professor." Sirius said. Everyone gasped. "Hey. Isn't that Black?!" A Ravenclaw screamed. "Sirius, we already talked about this. You are not allowed to object." Dumbledore replied. He looked at the student body's panic stricken faces. "Do not worry, Sirius is innocent. Pettigrew has been handed over and his trial shall happen at the end of this month." He said. The animosity eased somewhat. And when Remus walked in. "Professor Lupin? Is that you?" A Gryffindor seventh year yelled. Remus nodded his head.  
  
The seventh years clapped for him, save the Slytherins. He smiled and walked over to Sirius. "Anyone else?" Dumbledore asked. No one objected, so he cleared his throat. (A/N: oooo! This is getting longer and longer and longer. hehe.)  
  
"Please repeat after me, both of you. I, state your name, solemnly declare my undying devotion," He started. The Slytherins snorted. "To state your partner's name, for the rest of my life." Severus and Harry followed, though they rolled their eyes at the phrase 'Undying Devotion'.  
  
"Severus, say your vows." Dumbledore said to Severus. He sighed and started. "I, Severus Snape, accept Harold James Potter to be my lawfully bonded bond-mate." "Harry, state your vows." Dumbledore said. "I, Harold James Potter, accept Severus Snape to be my lawfully bonded bond-mate." Harry said promptly. (A/N: Sorry, I'm PATHETIC!)  
  
"Now, if you would bring out your rings." Dumbledore stated. Severus brought them out, already charmed into their sizes. He handed it over to Dumbledore and smirked when the student's gasped at the beauty of them. Dumbledore smilingly handed Severus' ring to Harry and Harry's ring to Severus. He gestured for them to put it on each other's hands. Harry rolled his eyes and put the ring on Severus finger. Severus did the same.  
  
"I now pronounce you as bond-mates." Dumbledore said. The students applauded, again, save the Slytherins, and Sirius, for the matter. Dumbledore again cleared his throat. "Oh no. Not this, not this, please Merlin! Not this!!" Harry chanted under his breath. "You may now kiss each other." Dumbledore said the inevitable. Severus glared even harder. "Might as well get this over with." He said to Harry. He gave Harry a quick peck on the lips.  
  
Harry's and Severus' eyes widened, not because of the kiss, but because of the now forming heart bond. Harry and Severus clutched at their chests. "Oh Merlin. I think I'm dying." Harry said. Their chests felt like they were being squeezed literally by the overwhelming passion they felt. "You're not dying, Harry. It's the heart bond." Dumbledore replied. "Oh." Was all Harry can say.  
  
Then the pain was gone as quickly as it came. It was replaced by something else. Love for each other. Though of course, both tried to deny it. They couldn't since every time they thought that they still don't love each other, their hearts felt like they were being squeezed, again. But they still tried. They forced themselves to turn away from each other and face Dumbledore. The applause again rose, with the occasional giggle, cheer and catcall.  
  
Dumbledore gestured for Severus and Harry to take their seats. They did, and Dumbledore took his seat. "Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore yelled through the applause, and the plates filled up. Everyone ate the food ravenously, since if there was a reason for a real feast, the food is usually better than the regular.  
  
After Severus and Harry had eaten, though, they immediately stood up as they were still going to the Dursleys. They used the faculty door and they walked quickly to the dungeons.  
  
Finally in their quarters, Severus immediately chucked his robe into the wardrobe and sat down on the bed. Harry followed, though he hanged his robe up. "Aren't we supposed to go to the Dursleys now, Severus?" Harry asked. The man nodded. "And we can get more comics. Let's go." Severus said to Harry and both stood up to go to Hogsmeade to apparate.  
  
-End of chapter 4-  
  
Oh god! That was sooooo long!! The next chap is the Dursleys! Then comics for Sev and Harry. Oooh and they might do the 'deed'. Review! Sorry if the ceremony was pathetic. 


	6. Dueling with the Dursleys HONEYMOON!

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
Rebma, Sela, Moraco, Mame, AC, Bonnie, Lord R, Lee Lee Potter, Athenakitty and One more person who e-mailed me but didn't give a name. Sorry I couldn't mention, but enjoy! =]  
  
Chapter 5: Dueling with the Dursleys + HONEYMOON!!!  
  
Both arrived at the Dursleys, right smack when they were about to leave. Petunia gave an ear-piercing scream and Vernon was in the beginnings of turning purple. Dudley started backing away.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU _FREAKS_ DOING IN HERE _AGAIN!? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM US!" Vernon yelled. They were met with a glare from Severus and a smirk from Harry.  
  
"We're just here to talk. Or something or whatever. Oh, by the way, this is Severus Snape, our Potions professor. Oh, and I'm the new defense against the dark arts professor." Harry said, chuckling at Petunia's gawking expression. Apparently she understood Potions and DADA, having a witch for a sister.  
  
Both took a seat in the living room, and the Dursleys followed. "Okay. Tell me. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT!?" Vernon yelled irritably. "It has come to our notice that you had not taken care of Harry as expected, Mr. Dursley." Severus said curtly. All three's eyes widened.  
  
"What are you talking about, of course we had taken care of Harry very well!" Petunia screeched indignantly, on the verge of panicking. "No you haven't." Harry said simply. Severus glared at the woman. "Yes we have, haven't we, boy!?" Vernon said threateningly. Harry shook his head. "I'm sad to say, uncle, that you can't threaten me anymore. You can't lock me in the cupboard or in my room, you can't hit me, you can't starve me. And best of all," Harry pulled out his wand, "I can use magic." He finished.  
  
The three cowered. "Come now, Harry, you know we took good care of you!" Dudley said timidly. Again Harry shook his head. He looked in Severus' direction. The man was half smirking, half smiling, but his eyes radiated pure anger. "Do what you want to them before we take them to the ministry for child abuse. I have Albus' permission." Severus said, nodding towards the Dursleys. Harry smiled evilly.  
  
"I've dreamt of the moment I can hex you to hell and back. But maybe a simple transfiguration spell will do the trick. He transfigured them into rats. He laughed when they tried to scurry away, but he quickly levitated them. He turned to Severus. "I'll levitate them, it's your turn." He said to the man.  
  
Severus stood up, and pulled his wand out of his pocket. "Let me see. This is from Albus. Then this is from Minerva, from Hagrid." Harry sat back and enjoyed the show as Severus transfigured them continuously, for what would've been the whole school, for Sirius and Remus, and his parents. After Severus had finally done what he wanted, Harry re-transfigured the three into humans.  
  
They looked like they'd been in a hurricane. Again they cowered. Severus glared, scowled and sneered, and he would make these cruel comments about the Dursleys, and Harry would laugh. "Experience our Potions Professor's wrath." He said after Severus made his fifteenth comment. Severus gave the three a lecture on taking care of a child, and after that, Harry bound the three with the devils' snare. "Better not struggle guys, it'll choke you." Harry warned.  
  
Dudley tried to struggle, and true to Harry's words the snare got tighter. Harry smirked when his cousin gave out a scream. Harry replaced the devil's snare with a regular rope and Severus snuck his arm around Harry's waist, and held on to the rope that bounded the Dursleys, then apparated to the ministry with a small pop.  
  
They arrived in the minister's office, and were greeted by Arthur Weasley, Percy and Dumbledore. The Dursleys were either cowering, crying or glaring. "Ah, Harry, welcome back. Congratulations." Percy said. Harry smiled and congratulated the Weasleys on their father's promotion. "You go on now, Harry. We'll take care of this. Note of their and Sirius' trial will come by owl. Enjoy your honeymoon." The Headmaster said. Both flushed and nodded, and Severus held on to Harry and disapparated. They arrived in the alley they fought the bandits in.  
  
They headed, yet again for the pawn shop. Severus handed in a knut. "How much?" He asked. "You again! A thousand." She said, took the coin and handed in the money. Severus and Harry nodded in a way of farewell and headed for the book store. 'I'm going to use the rest room.' Severus mentally said, handed Harry some money and headed for a comfort room. Harry bought as much comics as he could carry. He had two bags full of them. He started walking, but was pulled down by Severus. They sat on the bench. "What was that for?" Harry asked, rubbing a sore spot where it hit the shelf.  
  
"I have a surprise for you." Severus said and handed Harry the brown paper bag. Harry smiled and took the bag. He opened it and gasped. "Oh! Thank you Severus! Thanks!" Harry said, hugging the man.  
  
"Um, excusssse me, but I do not wisssh to be crussshed." The snake hissed. Harry immediately pulled away and hissed and apology at the snake. People who were passing had odd looks on their faces, not knowing Harry was parselmouth.  
  
"Hello there, I'm Harry. And you are?" Harry hissed. "Hello there, young masssster. I am Ssssserpentine. Who issss thissss man who bought me?" The tiny snake hissed back and curled around Harry's wrist. Severus listened to the soothing hissing. "He'ssss Sssseverusss, your other massster." Harry replied. The snake hissed its acceptance and immediately fell asleep on Harry's wrist.  
  
Harry hugged Severus again as thanks. They walked back into the alley, the comics carried by Harry, and the disapparated to the end of the forbidden forest. They walked to the dungeons, occasionally walking by a student, who congratulated them. Draco Malfoy walked by. He glared at Harry and greeted Severus with a nod. The man nodded back and they continued their walk to the dungeons.  
  
They arrived in the dungeons, and Harry immediately dropped the comics on the bed. He gently uncurled the snake from his wrist and when it woke up, he told it that he would be doing something, and he didn't want to disturb it so he put it in their library and told it to stay put.  
  
He walked back into the bedroom and walked in on Severus reading a comic book. He smiled at the man and picked one up, tore it open and started reading it. They would laugh occasionally. "Hey Severus, look at this. The man's crazy!!" Harry told the man, laughing hysterically. Severus laughed when he read the strip.  
  
(A/N: THE DEED!!) They eventually got bored of reading and they walked to the bed and sat down. Again they felt their hearts tug at each other. They looked at each other and shrugged. "So, um. Now what?" Harry asked. "I don't know. Perhaps." Severus said and leaned in to kiss Harry. He broke away as soon as his lips touched Harry's. He smacked himself upside the head. "Sorry. Didn't know where that came from." He said to Harry. "I don't mind." Harry replied and kissed Severus. This time, Harry didn't break the kiss. He licked at Severus' lower lip to beg entrance. The man obliged and opened his mouth, allowing Harry to enter. Their tongues battled as they fought for control. And of course, being the Slytherin, Severus won. He deepened the kiss, nipping occasionally at Harry's lower lip. The boy moaned whenever Severus did that. He hooked his arms around Severus' neck, and the man ran his hands down Harry's back.  
  
They broke away when the need for air was too much. They looked at each other with such intense passion. Severus kissed Harry again, and slowly he slid the boy's robe off. The boy unbuttoned Severus' shirt, for the man had taken his robe off when they had gotten back to their quarters. Harry hurriedly took Severus' shirt off, and reached for the man's trousers. Severus had already gotten Harry naked, how he did it that fast, Harry didn't know. He pushed Severus down on the bed and unbuttoned Severus' pants, all the while smiling coyly. He looked up at Severus and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Severus couldn't help but moan when Harry licked at Severus' navel. He pulled the man's trousers off, and took his erection in his hands. He licked at the pre-cum forming at the head, and started running one hand up the shaft. He smirked when Severus moaned and ran a finger down the underside of the length. He jerked one hand up the shaft, while the other rand down, and met at the center. Severus almost screamed. "Ohh dear Merli-n Po-ah-tter! Wh-where'd y-you learn thaht?" Severus said.  
  
"Let's just say I experiment on myself." Harry replied and licked at the length. He sucked at the head, his hands continuing their motions. He pulled away from the man. He couldn't help but laugh when the man gave out a desperate whimper. Then out of the blue, "Take me." Harry told Severus. Severus happily obliged and sat up. Harry got on fours.  
  
Severus hastily reached for his wand, shoved it up Harry's arse and muttered a lubricating spell. Harry gave out a small yelp. Severus took it out, cast a cleaning spell on it and put it away. He stuck one finger inside Harry and Harry moaned. When Severus hit his prostate though, he didn't fail to give out a scream, but he did fail to notice a second finger being added. Soon there were three, but Harry simply couldn't take it anymore. "Please, now, Severus!" Harry begged. Severus took out his fingers and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. He entered him in one swift motion, and Harry screamed half in pleasure, half in pain. Severus stopped moving and asked Harry if he was okay. Harry simply nodded and bucked his hips when Severus pulled out and hit his prostate. Severus re-entered him and moaned. He fucked Harry harder at Harry's request. It wasn't a moment too soon when both came, and called out each others' names. They noticed a faint blue light glow around them, and it disappeared. "That-was. Bloody brilliant." Harry remarked when he had regained his breath. Severus nodded.  
  
"We're totally bonded to each other now, Harry." Severus said. Harry turned to look at the man and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't know if it's the heart bond, but Severus, I think I'm falling for you." Harry said. "Me too." Severus replied and gave Harry's lips a quick peck. "Want to take a bath in the tub?" Severus asked. Harry nodded and stood up. "Betcha I'm going to have some trouble sitting straight for a while." Harry said, and Severus smirked. He cast a simple cleaning spell on the sheets and followed Harry into the bath.  
  
Harry turned the cinnamon scented tap on and waited for the tub to fill. Which was about five seconds. He turned it back off and stepped into the tub. Severus stepped in next to Harry. He hugged Harry from behind the boy buried his head on the crook of Severus' neck. They sat in silence.  
  
-End of chapter5!!-  
  
OH GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE MY FIRST *DEED*!!! Hehe. How'd ya like it? Review!!!!!! PLEASE!! Do you like it!? Did you enjoy my lemon? REVIEW! =] 


	7. The Weekend

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Really, haven't you already read this so much that this'll last you a life time?  
  
Sorry if I took a while to update. I went to a family reunion.  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed!  
  
To Athenakitty: I don't know if I can add more Dursley torture but maybe I will. The snake'll end up as Harry's pet. =] I don't know if Severus will bottom though, it doesn't sound like him. =]  
  
To Selina: Thanks. I know, *that part* must have hurt. But anyway. =]  
  
To Sylvanus Snape: Thanks, and for the updating part, there's just so little to do that I write everyday. =] Oh, and I might not be able to update next week because I'm visiting my dad in the province. I'll notify you if I'm going or not. Enjoy!  
  
To Sela: I can see Severus reading comics, but I can't see him dressed in red. I was laughing when I wrote that! *giggles* =]  
  
To Katy999: Thanks! Enjoy! =]  
  
To smoofie: Can you shed some light on me? I'm obviously new in the writing business. What's MPREG?  
  
To :}: Why yah gonna puke? Hehe. =]  
  
To Selua: Here's more! Thanks. Enjoy!  
  
To Frizzy: I do have short chapters and I'm trying to do something about it. =]  
  
To Bonnie: Thanks!  
  
To Lord R: I think you're right. =] Thanks by the way.  
  
Chapter six: The Weekend and the Gifts  
  
They stayed in the bath, relaxing. As they were about to get up, Severus playfully ruffled Harry's hair. Harry glared. "It's already messy as is, Severus, can't you even give it any respect?" He joked. Severus laughed.  
  
They got dressed and walked out of the bath. "These comics are really good tension relievers. They make you laugh." Severus said when he picked the comic book he was reading and flipped to the page he stopped in. Harry walked into the library and took the tiny snake in his hands. "Hey." Harry hissed. The snake hissed its greeting back. Harry let the snake wrap around his wrist and walked into the bedroom.  
  
He sat down on the bed beside Severus. "Severus, don't you have any shorter name or nickname? Severus is too long." Harry asked. "Call me Sev. No ridiculous pet names." Sev said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Um. Sev?" Harry asked, seeking the man's attention. "Mm?" The man asked, not looking up from his comic. "Can you teach me a few things in Potions? I mean, so I can get my tutoring done for the next weekend and I wouldn't have to cram that much." Harry asked. Sev nodded. "Tomorrow." Sev replied, still too engrossed in his comic. "Okay. Thanks." Harry said. He looked at the clock. Twelve midnight. "This late already?" Harry mumbled, finally feeling the exhaustion from their activities. (A/N: *grins maliciously* =] HEHE!)  
  
Severus glanced at the clock. "Better get some rest now, Harry. We're going to look for a muggle house tomorrow." Sev said, dropping the comic book to the floor, settling down on his side of the bed. "Muggle house? Whatever for?" Harry asked. "Albus told me we'll be living in a muggle home during summer. Oh, and you'll be attending an university of magic of some sort. I attended too when I graduated. Now get some sleep." Sev replied. "Okay." Harry said, took off his glasses and put it on the bedside table. He urged the snake to sleep beside his glasses, for it'll no doubt be squished if it slept on Harry's wrist. It did so and Harry settled down to sleep.  
  
Just as he was drifting off he was shocked out of his drowsiness when Sev put an arm around his waist. They snuggled under the sheets and finally fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Harry was shaken awake by one sleepy looking Severus Snape. Harry groaned and flipped over so that his back was towards the man. "Wake up, sleepyhead. We're missing breakfast!" Sev said. Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Eat in the great hall?" Harry asked, yawning. "Yes. Get dressed, muggle clothes. We'll leave after we eat." Severus told Harry.  
  
The boy pulled on some clothes and put an overcoat on, Serpentine curled around his wrist. Sev chuckled. "What?" Harry asked. "Better cover that up." Sev said and pointed at the hickey on Harry's neck. "Oh shucks." Harry said and took of his shirt. He pulled on a turtleneck and Pulled his overcoat back on. "Now can we go?" Harry asked and Sev nodded. He gave Harry a quick peck on the lips and they headed towards the great hall.  
  
They entered the great hall through the faculty entrance and the hall immediately fell quiet. Harry and Sev took their seats. "Um. Sev? Why are they all staring at us?" Harry asked. Sev shrugged. "So Harry, did you sleep well?" Dumbledore asked as an attempt to break the ice. Harry choked on his omelet. Sev glared at Dumbledore. Then suddenly Harry started to laugh. The whole hall followed, even the Slytherins and the teachers, save Severus whose mouth only twitched.  
  
The rest of the meal came uneventfully, but when the morning owl arrived. All the owls save the Slytherins' went straight for Sev and Harry. "Aaaah! Duck!" Harry said and dropped under the table when the owls dropped piles of shrinked boxes on the table. Severus blinked.  
  
Harry sat down again and stared at the huge pile of letters and boxes. He blinked. Once. Twice. Then he started laughing again. "I think Harry's lost his marbles." Neville said to Dean, who nodded and told it to Seamus, who told it to Ron, who told it to Hermione. It stopped at Hermione who glared.  
  
After they had eaten, they left the pile of letters and gifts on the table, as Dumbledore has said, as he had ordered the house elves to take them to Harry and Severus' quarters. They walked towards the owlery, as Harry had suggested that Serpentine could get something from the owls' food. Take mice for example.  
  
After the snake had taken its fill, they left the owlery and headed towards Hogsmeade, where they would again, apparate. They apparated to the Dursleys, as Sev had said it was easier to find a vacant muggle house since it was near houses.  
  
They exited the house and walked around, looking for 'For Sale' houses. They finally spotted a mansion that was going on sale. They walked to it and Sev rang the doorbell. When the butler opened the door, Sev immediately told him that they would like to see the owner about the house.  
  
The butler told the men to sit down in the spacious living room and went off to get the owner. The owner appeared immediately and introduced herself as Kelly.  
  
"We'd like to know how much the house costs." Sev said. "Alright. For the initial payment it's three hundred thousand, and the rest of it is seven hundred thousand. It totals to a million. You can choose down payment though. Plus you get the furniture." Kelly answered. 'A fine price for a house this big.' Sev told Harry mentally. 'Yes, I think too. That would make twenty galleons if we sold the coins to the pawn shop. Don't you think we could sell them to a coin collector?' Harry asked. Severus had to agree.  
  
"Um, excuse me Kelly, but would accept this coin as payment for the house?" Harry asked and handed the home owner the coin. "Oh my god. Where'd you get this? From the looks of it it must be very old and invaluable!" The middle- aged woman said excitedly. "We have sources, do you accept?" Sev answered. "Oh yes, this is far more than what I had bargained for! This will bring me millions! Thank you! I'll pack up immediately. When would you like to have the house?" The woman said and jumped up. "Starting from summer." Sev replied promptly. The woman nodded and told them that she would start packing up and find a hotel. Sev and Harry bid her a fond goodbye and walked back to the Dursleys.  
  
"Sev, would you believe that! One galleon for a house that big! It's a steal! I feel like laughing." Harry said and chuckled. Sev smiled. "Indeed. But I think you would like to get started on opening our presents, no?" Sev asked. Harry nodded and they snuck into a nearby alley and apparated to the end of the forbidden forest.  
  
They walked into their quarters and Harry was almost shocked out of their wits when he saw that the room was almost full. "We better get started." Harry said and summoned for a parchment and a quill. He started opening the gifts and started laughing when he saw a gift from the Malfoys. He wrote their name down on the parchment and did so with the rest of the gifts, and when that was done Harry started opening letters. Sev was already halfway through the letters, using a spell to write down the names of those that they should thank.  
  
After doing that and spelling parchments to have the same writing, (They all say: Thanks for your generous gift or word of congratulations. Sorry but we received so much gifts that we could not write each of you personally. Harry and Severus) and summoned a house elf to bring the stack of replies to the owlery. Harry shrunk the letters and stacked them up, then stuck them in an empty bookshelf. Sev shrunk the unopened gifts and spelled a gift to be a portkey and used it to travel to the Dursleys faster.  
  
He walked to their new house, which was about a block away and glanced at the sold sign. He used magic to see if there was anyone else in the house and when he was sure there was no one else he walked in and dropped the gifts on the side. He walked back out and when he turned to lock the door he noticed a piece of paper stuck to the doorknob. He pulled it of and read it.  
  
Dearest Severus and Harry,  
  
Thank you again for your generous payment. As I had said the furniture comes with the house, and I had vacated the house as soon as you left. If you have any problems and would like to contact me, my mobile phone number is on a piece of paper beside the telephone. I hope you will like the house.  
  
Yours truly, Kelly  
  
He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He walked to the backyard and waited a few seconds for the portkey to activate and appeared back in the dungeons, hold their gift from the Malfoys.  
  
"Harry, we won't be able to study potions right now, sorry." Sev said as he handed Harry the Weasleys' and Hermione's gifts and took the portkey spell off the Malfoys' gift. Harry returned the gifts to their real size and opened Hermione's gift first. Two books. One on DADA and one on Potions. How typical. Harry opened Ron's gift. Quidditch figurine. How predictable. He opened the gift from the rest of the Weasleys. Sweaters from Molly, silverware from the rest and some joke things from Fred and George's joke shop.  
  
He yawned and put them away, noting to thank them personally. "What's from the Malfoys?" Harry asked Sev. "Matching cloak pins, Matching bracelets and some more jewelry." Sev replied and handed Harry the box. Harry gasped. "This must've been expensive." Harry said as he put on his bracelet and handed Severus his. Engraved in a snake pendant on their bracelets was their partner's name. He took the box and put it in a cabinet in the wardrobe. He walked back out and dropped to bed. Severus soon followed and dropped in next to Harry. "Your first day of teaching tomorrow, Harry." Sev said and Harry groaned. They snuggled under the sheets again and drifted off to sleep.  
  
-End of Chapter Six- How'd yah like it? =] REVIEW PLEASE!!!! =] I have to say again that I might go to the province next week, but I'm not sure yet so I'll tell you if I will. Bye! 


	8. First Day of Teaching and One more Gift

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
To LoMaRiBa: Thanks, enjoy! =]  
  
To MP: Thanks much! Now I know what MPREG is. I could use that idea later, so to smoofie, hold that thought 'cause I just might use it.  
  
And to Optional: Thanks for reviewing. You'll find that I apologized for doing that in the later chapters. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!  
  
To Riku448: Thanks for reviewing too =]  
  
To Selina: It's not gothic or anything, it's just your regular mansion.  
  
To Katy999: Thanks for helping me with the MPREG too! =]  
  
Chapter Seven: First day of teaching and one more present  
  
"Harry!! For the umpteenth time, wake up will you!?" Sev shouted at the boy. "Just 'ive mm 'inutes 'on!" Harry said and buried his head in his pillow. "Oh Gods. Not this again! Harry. I'm not Weasley. Wake up now or I'll kick your butt out of this God forsaken school! You're teaching today for Merlin's sake!" Sev said, effectively rousing Harry from slumber.  
  
"Alrigh', Alright! I'm sorry!" Harry said while dressing up. He glanced at the clock. "Oh Gods! It's six in the morning, Severus! I don't have classes that early!" Harry complained, buttoning up his shirt and grabbing his wand. "Have you gone mad? You're a teacher now! Here's your schedule, by the way." Sev replied and handed Harry his teaching schedule. "Oh, and go hard on the first years." Sev said before he left to retrieve his robe from the wardrobe.  
  
Harry went over his schedule. //Great. Just when Sev tells me to go hard on the first years I have two first year classes this afternoon. Just great.// Harry thought. "Yeah, it's great." Sev said as he came out of the wardrobe, all dressed up.  
  
"Hey! No fair! You have to at least ask my permission before you read my mind!" Harry protested. "But that would take all the fun out of it. Oh and by the way, I'm watching your first class, Albus' orders. I'll be hidden so don't worry about your friends seeing me. And your first class would be?" Sev replied.  
  
"Oh no. Tell me it isn't what I think it is! My friends'll kill me!!" Harry said. "Let me guess then. Double class, Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Sev asked, not entirely guessing. "You read my mind again!" Harry said. "You were stalling." Sev simply replied before pulling the boy in for a kiss. They broke the kiss when the need for air was too much and walked towards the great hall in silence, Serpentine wrapped on Harry's wrist, hissing softly.  
  
"Masssster Harry, I'm rather hungry right now." Serpentine hissed. "Do you know where the owlery is now?" Harry replied. "Yessss, issss that the plasssse you brought me to before?" The tiny snake asked. Harry nodded his head. "Can you manage to go there?" Harry asked and the snake hissed a yes before Harry bent down to lower his wrist to the ground so Serpentine could easily slither to the floor without having to fall. "Have a quick munch and come back, we'll be in the great hall, you know, the place where your Massster Sssseverusss and I ate?" Harry replied and the snake hissed a yes again before it slithered toward the owlery for a snack.  
  
All the while Severus was thinking about making a parseltongue potion that would make him temporarily parseltongue, but with just a little twist would make him permanently parseltongue. "Great idea Sev, now we can communicate to just ourselves in more than two ways." Harry said. "Don't read my mind, Potter." Sev remarked before they made and entrance through the faculty door. "But it's just fair, you were reading my mind before!" Harry argued. "Alright, just this once. I promise not to read your mind. I'll just communicate with you through our link, then when I brew that permanent parseltongue potion I'll talk to you by using the effect. Now is it fair?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied simply before he dug into his food, eating feverishly as he was very hungry. "What is this I've heard about a parseltongue potion, Severus?" Albus Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. 'You know Harry, I think Albus is sometimes just too nosy for his own good.' Sev said to Harry, using their link. Harry choked on his butterbeer. Every head in the hall turned their way, but it was quite alright, considering there were only few students at that time of morning. The corners of Severus' mouth twitched, but he hid his laugh effectively. "It seems as if Harry was picking up a hobby of choking on his food." Was heard from a hufflepuff.  
  
Sev told Dumbledore about his plans on the parseltongue potion, and Harry saw Malfoy entering the great hall. He stood up and walked towards the boy. "Hey, um. Malfoy?" He asked. "What!?" The boy asked, quite irritated. 'Sev, looks like the Slytherin prince, you're the king, woke up on the wrong side of bed today.' Harry said telepathically. It was the older man's turn to choke on his food. Harry chuckled inwardly. "Um, I just came by to thank you personally, and please do thank your parents for your generous gift. From the whole pile of things, the only things we've opened were the letters, and yours, Hermione's, Ron's and The Weasley's gifts. Well, I guess I'll see you later in class, then." Harry said and started to walk away. But Draco Malfoy grabbed his arm. "You're welcome, Potter, but that was only my parents' gift to you two. I have my own." Draco said and pulled two envelopes and a box that was obviously shrunk out of his robe. He handed them to Harry and waved the professor away. Harry muttered a thanks and walked back to the table, where Serpentine was waiting patiently for him.  
  
"Sev, I thanked Draco a while ago for the jewelry, but as it turns out it was only his parents' gift to us, and he gave me this letter and box." Harry told the man. "Oh? I see you're done eating, so let's open it." Sev replied as they walked out of the great hall through the faculty exit. (A/N: I don't have to mention this again, okay? Whenever they enter the great hall the do it through the faculty entrance/exit. Okay? Good.)  
  
They went into an empty classroom and Harry opened the letter addressed to him and handed Severus his letter.  
  
~  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Congratulations on your bonding, I'm sorry this took so long but it gave me quite a difficulty to shell out fifty galleons from my daily allowance as I spend a lot everyday and it's hard to arrange. I arranged a five day vacation for you both in Paris, all expenses paid. Here're your accommodations:  
  
First class airplane tickets. I know you guys don't have passports, so I magically made you some, and they're already registered in the files, so you don't have to worry about them telling you that you have fake ones.  
  
Fifteen meals in fifteen different famous restaurants all over Paris, five of which are in cafes for breakfast, the ten are in gourmet restaurants for lunch and dinner.  
  
Accommodations in a five star hotel (Believe me it cost a lot) with pool, jacuzzi, room service, spa, en-suite bathroom, video games (they come with instructions just in case your muggle relatives hadn't taught you how), television, and their most luxurious suite, all reserved for you two.  
  
All expenses paid shopping trips, worth fifty thousand (I know that's enough).  
  
Five movie tickets, just choose what movie.  
  
French lessons, but believe me, it's much easier to learn by magic, so I cast the spell on you two. It's temporary and only for a month.  
  
A red Porsche sports car (A/N: I know nothing about cars, just go along with my fic), I cast a spell on both of you so you'll know how to drive for the rest of your life. I put your car in your house garage.  
  
I bought a muggle digital camera that you can take pictures with, it also comes with instructions, and I cast a spell on it so it'll develop right away and it won't run out of film, with wizard type pictures.  
  
If you want to go clubbing during the nights, I've talked with my contacts in the best muggle club in Paris and he gave me after a little blackmailing, access to it, and a VIP room in it. Just tell Kirsten Saunders that I sent you. The club's name is in Severus' letter.  
  
I couldn't have missed anything else, but since the trip cost only twenty galleons, I bought you guys a muggle house. It's a muggle vacation house that overlooks a lake, and there's fishing gear in it, by the way it's completely furnished with first-class muggle furniture. Three bedrooms, each with a bathroom, The master bedroom and bathroom is en-suite. It has a nice scenery, you can visit it this summer. There's a forest, mind you it's completely safe except for some wild animals so if you want to go for walks or picnics you better take your wands with you; and there's a huge meadow. I hope you enjoy. I've asked Dumbledore for permission for your trip and he'd allowed me to let you go next week. There already are substitute teachers, so don't worry. Happy trip!  
  
P.S. Harry, I propose a truce, and am truly sorry for everything I've done. I've heard about the muggles, and as my father has said as he had overheard from the ministry that they would be given a fine and their memories about being captured and being talked to by you and Severus will be deleted, but they will be released to continue on living their daily lives. Congratulations again.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
~  
  
Harry refolded the letter, gaping. Severus had pretty much the same reaction. "Same contents, I gather?" Sev finally asked. Harry nodded and enlarged the box. He opened it and there was everything. First class airplane tickets, car keys, house keys, movie tickets, hotel access, Digital camera, A club access in case Kirsten Saunders won't let them in, their restaurant passes, eat all you want, then some pocket money and their shopping money, already in muggle money.  
  
"Wow." Was all both could say. They looked at each other. Let's bring this to our quarters for safekeeping, hmm?" Harry asked. Sev nodded and they walked to the dungeons, but not after a passionate kiss, to be broken up by a protesting Serpentine, complaining that she's being crushed again. Harry hissed and apology, and they were off to the dungeons.  
  
When they arrived there Severus kept the box and the letters. Harry glanced at his schedule. "My first class is at ten." He spoke to himself, glancing at the clock. Eight o'clock, so Harry still had time to work on his homework. Sev was working on his lesson plan for the next month.  
  
Time passed by a little quickly, and soon Harry found himself and Severus walking towards his DADA classroom. Sev drank an invisibility potion, to be invisible to the students but not to Harry. Then as the room began to fill in, Harry made a grand entrance, Severus trailing behind him, and he seated himself on a stool in a corner.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Harry said and went to stand in front. "Oh, by the way, Draco, apology accepted and thanks from both of us. Ron and Hermione, thanks for the gifts, extend our thanks to your families. To the rest of you, sorry we hadn't opened your gifts yet, but thanks. Now onto the lesson." Harry said.  
  
The class didn't listen, just as Severus had said, and kept talking to one another, save Draco, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville. He cleared his throat. He did it again. Still they kept talking to each other. "I'M TAKING AWAY FIFTY POINTS FROM EACH HOUSE AND DETENTION TO ALL OF YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Harry yelled, effectively getting the class' attention.  
  
"You go Harry." Hermione said proudly, and Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville cheered. Harry smiled. "Alright. I'm getting right down to business. Right now I really don't have a better topic, so I'm going to discuss with you the basilisk." Harry said. A few gasps and a few groans.  
  
"Basilisks have very deadly venom, and mind you they have huge fangs. I just have to tell you that it bit me in the arm in the second year." A few more gasps. "There are a lot of ways to kill a basilisk without magic, but I shall only give two, namely by stabbing it with a genuine silver sword, and summoning a weasel and holding it in front of the snake. The smell of the fur of weasels somehow suffocates the basilisk." Harry said.  
  
"There are a lot of spells you can use against a basilisk, you can stun it, petrify it, but you have to be quite trained. So I'll give you a few tips." Severus silently applauded Harry. Harry continued with his lesson, and soon enough it was over, and the students have learned a lot, according to a Gryffindor. Soon when everyone had left, Severus took the counter potion and applauded Harry, kissing him passionately.  
  
They were kissing when they heard a boy's voice in the doorway. "Oops, I've come in a wrong time, sorry for disturbing you." Draco Malfoy said before he turned to leave. "Draco, wait." Sev said and the blonde walked back in.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked smilingly. "Um, I just wanted to congratulate you, Harry. Oh, and I take it you liked my gift?" Draco replied. "Yeah. Thanks again!" Harry said. "Welcome. I have to go, I still have Herbology. Bye, then." Draco said. "Bye." Harry and Sev replied simultaneously and continued their previous activity.  
  
~End of chapter 7~  
  
OH GOD THAT WAS SO LONG. Review please! =] 


	9. Parseltongue Potion with a little twis a...

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Can't you get enough of this?  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
TO EVERYONE, CHAPTER EIGHT WAS EDITED, SUGGESTED BY MY COUSIN. READ IT AGAIN! I'M DELETING CHAPTER NINE FOR NOW BECAUSE I'M STILL EDITING IT. There'll be some parts added, and some will be delayed. And also, since I'm replacing the other two chapters, I'm making this double the length. ENJOY!  
  
To NATE: THANKS FOR THE CRITICS. It really opened my eyes. *NOT!* I can stand flames, but I can't stand put down artists. Hope you change!  
  
I GOT IT MIXED UP, BUT TO MY 100th reviewer, thanks and CONGRATULATIONS! =]  
  
There's going to be a slight part of a lemon here.  
  
Chapter 8: Parseltongue potion with a little twist and a tiny side effect  
  
After a long tiresome day of teaching three first year classes, on seventh year class and two sixth year classes, Harry finally retired to their quarters. He entered the library, and noticed that Sev was sitting on the couch, facing the fire. He patted the seat beside him gesturing for Harry to sit beside him.  
  
When Harry moved to Sev, Serpentine hissed to Harry that he let her down, afraid to be squeezed in between the two again. Harry did so, and the tiny snake slithered to the bedroom, climbing up the bedside table.  
  
Harry sat beside the man. "What is it, Sev?" Harry asked, laying his head on the man's shoulder and slouching. Sev encircled Harry's waist with one arm. "Want to help me make the parseltongue potion?" Sev offered. "Yes, but I think that's going to take a lot of time, right?" Harry asked. "No, actually, the temporary one takes thirty minutes, but since I'm going to add another ingredient it'll be over in an hour." Sev replied.  
  
"When?" Harry asked. "How does now sound?" Severus said, standing up. Harry nodded his head and they headed for the lab. It was just like the potions classroom, but it was stocked full of ingredients and only had four cauldrons, the rest were in the potions classroom.  
  
"Alright, Harry, grab the ingredients listed on this paper and do as it says." Sev said, handing Harry a piece of paper. "Oh, and by the way, I need a drop of your blood; it's to make the potion permanent." Sev added. Harry made a grab for a boomslang skin and started slicing them.  
  
They worked in silence, and once in a while Sev would observe Harry in work, to see if he was doing the correct thing. He was somehow amazed that he hadn't noticed the boy's excellent work before.  
  
'Harry, this serves as your next Potions' assignment, no need for you to study potions this weekend anymore.' Sev said to Harry telepathically as he stirred the brewing potion. 'Alright. Sev, when can I get my study schedule, I really want to work it out, because we might want to go to our house this weekend to fix it up and start opening those gifts.' Harry replied, before he pricked his finger at Severus' signal and waited for the drop of blood to fall into the cauldron.  
  
'I think we can stay at our house this weekend, I'll tell the other teachers to just apparate or to use a port key to go to our house, as it is yet to be connected to the floo network.' Sev replied and continued brewing the potion.  
  
Harry nodded, and muttered a healing spell so as the wound would heal instantly. Sev stared at Harry dumbfoundedly. "What, have I got something on my face, Sev?" Harry asked. "No. Where'd you learn how to use wandless magic?" Sev asked. "Oh. I learned it myself, since if I get caught off guard, I'd still have some defense." Harry replied. "Oh." Sev simply replied, still amazed.  
  
Soon enough the potion finished brewing and Sev summoned a vial to pour the potion in magically. He took a vial, levitated the rest back to the shelf already labeled and drank the potion. Soon he felt a tingling sensation, signaling the effectiveness of the potion.  
  
"Am I sssspeaking parssselmouth?" Sev asked. "Yeah. How doesss the potion tassste?" Harry asked. Sev beamed at the success of the potion. "I really can't dessscribe how it tassstesss, sssso here, you can tassste one, it won't affect you in any way, you're already parssseltongue." Sev replied, proud of his new gift.  
  
Harry grabbed a vial and tasted it. It didn't taste much like anything, just like water with a tinge of sweetness. He put it back down. He smiled at Sev and headed out for the library. "Can we eat dinner now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, try summoning a house elf." Sev said, choking his laughter with a cough. Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll be in the bedroom." Harry said simply, and headed towards the bedroom. Sev soon followed, and entered the bedroom to a sight of Harry jumping up and down in triumph.  
  
"I did it!" Harry said, hugging Sev. The house elf brought up their food, and disappeared. "Hey Sssssev, try talking to ssssserpentine." Harry suggested, picking up a dinner roll. Sev nodded his head and called out to the snake.  
  
Serpentine immediately slithered down to the floor and towards Sev. "Yesss, massster?" Serpentine asked. "Nothing. I think you'd like to eat your dinner." Sev replied and summoned a house elf, giving it orders to feed the snake and to come back up with it when it is done. The house elf left with a happy Serpentine.  
  
They ate in silence, and soon they were done. Harry called for a house elf, and Dobby brought the snake back. "Oh, HarryPotterSir! Dobby is missed you, sir! Dobby is giving you Dobby's gift to you for sirs' wedding!" Dobby said and handed Harry a poorly wrapped sock. "Dobby is leaving now, sirs!" Dobby called out and disappeared, bringing the tray with him.  
  
Serpentine disappeared from the bedroom, telling Harry and Sev that she would be in the owlery and would come back, as she had been ever so rudely pulled from her meal when Dobby came up.  
  
"Oh well, another set mismatched socks." Harry said. Sev chuckled. He carried Harry to the bed. "Want to have some fun tonight?" Sev asked Harry, kissing the boy's neck. "Oh God yes!" Harry said, cocking his head sidewards, giving Severus more access to his neck.  
  
Sev smiled, sucking on the area just below Harry's ear, and biting on his earlobe. Harry moaned. They kissed passionately, undressing each other hurriedly. Soon they were naked, with Sev licking a path down Harry's chest, encircling a nipple with his tongue, then heading down again, tonguing the boy's navel. Harry moaned again.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, feeling slightly dizzy. He stood up and proceeded to dress, knowing that he had classes to teach. Sev was already awake; in fact he was already in the bath.  
  
"Oh come on Sev, let me in already! I want to take my shower!" Harry yelled groggily. "I'm using the shower." Sev replied simply. "Oh come on. At least let me use the tub!" Harry protested, rubbing his temples.  
  
He leaned on the door. And the door was opened, with him leaning on it so he staggered into the bath and fell flat on his arse. Sev laughed. Harry glared. "There's nothing funny." Harry said, grabbing his towel from the towel rack and proceeded to take off his boxers.  
  
Sev stepped out of the shower and started dressing up. "Finally. What took you so long, anyway?" Harry asked. "How do you know how long I've been here? I've only been here five minutes!" Sev replied. "Oh. Sorry, I was asleep, so I didn't notice. G'morning anyway." Harry replied apologetically, and stepped into the shower. He turned the temperature slightly hotter than usual, considering he now lived in a dungeon.  
  
'You better hurry up, Harry.' Sev said mentally, drying his hair. 'Yeah, yeah. What time is it already?' Harry replied, reaching for the shampoo. 'Seven in the morning.' Sev replied. 'I don't have classes until nine! Holy smokes, I do!' Harry said, hurrying up.  
  
Sev chuckled, and held out a set of clothes for Harry when he came stumbling out of the shower, drying himself up with a towel. He reached for the clothes but ended up falling on the floor, again, on his arse. Sev laughed at the sight. Harry glared yet again.  
  
He stood up and started putting on his clothes. He quickly put his robe on and tried to run to the great hall, but he forgot that Serpentine was still in the bedroom. He smacked himself upside the head and ran back, to be met by a Severus Snape with a tiny snake around his neck.  
  
"What's he hurry, Harry?" Sev asked. "I have a class to teach at eight thirty." Harry replied, but stopped trying to run the whole way. They entered the great hall, but not before they left Serpentine at the owlery. They sat at the high table, and Harry started eating.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Remus asked. "He woke up slightly late due to some things; he has a class to teach at eight thirty." Sev replied for Harry. Harry tried not to choke on his bacon, but he did so anyway. "Now this is becoming a daily habit." Ron yelled to Harry. Sev choked on his pumpkin juice.  
  
Harry burst out laughing. "Talk about daily habits." He said and continued eating. He soon finished but before he could take off, the morning post came in. He spotted a familiar white owl, one letter in its beak, a small snake wrapped around its leg. When it landed at Harry's table it started thrusting its leg upwards, as if the snake was trying to kill it. "Oh come on, Hedwig! I'm sure you don't mind!" Harry said and reached for Serpentine. "Let me bring Serpentine to class, Harry." Sev offered and took the snake. "Read your letter." He added.  
  
~ Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Your relatives, The Dursleys, have been found guilty of child abuse. They will be released to a fine paid by them, but their memories of the past week will be deleted. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely, Brenda Macmillan Chairman of Department of Child Care and Social Services Ministry of Magic sect. 45 ~  
  
(A/N: SORRY! Just made that up.)  
  
Harry folded the letter, but suddenly remembered his class. "Merlin's beard! What time is it!?" Harry asked frantically.  
  
"Eight." Sirius replied. Harry sighed in relief. "Oh Gods, my first class is second years. Dear Merlin, help me." Harry complained, rubbing his temples. He stood up and walked to his classroom. He sat down and waited, and waited, and waited. Soon the class started filing in, though Harry was in a slightly lazy mood.  
  
The class sat down and started talking to each other. "Ten points off both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Harry mumbled and got up. The class silenced effectively. "Alright. Everyone, we'll be studying about Vampires. Can someone tell me about them?" Harry asked.  
  
A Ravenclaw raised her hand. "Yes?" Harry asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose and leaning on the desk. "Legends of the Vampire stretch back farther than most people realize. Some legends reach back farther than Christ, back to ancient Assyria and Babylonia. Ancient Aztecs used to pour blood into the mouths of their idols. In India Rajahs drank blood from severed heads. In China, the family would guard a corpse the night before the burial from a cat or dog jumping over it and turning it into a Vampire. First ancient Greeks, then Romans after them believed in a type of female Vampire called a Lamia .Lamia were thought to seduce men in order to suck their blood." She answered. "Very good. And later in Greece there was another word for vampires. Can someone tell me what it is?" Harry asked again. A hufflepuff raised his arm.  
  
Harry nodded at his direction and the boy stood up. "Vrukalakos." The boy answered and sat down. "Yes. They were believed to be creatures that would revive the dead then feast on the living. Recently there are some people who are trying to prove that Vampires are nothing more than people suffering from porphyria an incurable genetic disease. Symptoms of porphyria include a need for blood transfusions, a negative reaction to garlic, and a necessity to avoid sunlight." Harry said.  
  
They continued on like this for the rest of the class, Harry asking questions, and when a student would answer correctly he would add some information and ask another question. When the class was finished he gave a 15 inch essay as homework.  
  
When the classroom was empty already, Harry was very surprised when Remus and Sirius came out from the corner, holding and invisibility cloak and applauding. "You were watching!?" Harry said excitedly. Both nodded their heads. "So. How'd I do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Good, actually. But you could improve; I noticed you were slightly lazy out there." Remus replied. "Who wouldn't be? I'm so goddamned exhausted." Harry replied. "You just woke up. Why are you exhausted? WAIT! Don't tell me anymore." Sirius said, the idea dawning on him. "Don't remind me about it, okay?" Siri added. Harry nodded and told the two to get out since his next class was filing in. Luckily it was the second year Gryffindors and Slytherins so he only had to repeat his lesson.  
  
Soon it was lunch. Harry headed for the great hall, but he was met by Ron and Hermione. "Hey Harry. We're going to Hogsmeade this weekend. Want to come?" Ron offered. "Friday?" Harry asked and his two best friends nodded. "I'll try. I'll tell you, okay? I think I'm going to be tutored, but I'll try my hardest. Promise." Harry replied. "Okay Harry. I heard you bought a new house?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's about a block away from the Dursleys. I'll invite you to come over sometime." Harry replied. They talked for a while, but they parted when they were nearing the great hall. Harry walked inside to be surprised when Severus suddenly pushed him outside and kissed him. Harry kissed the man back.  
  
"I missed you too." Harry said when they broke the kiss and hugged the man. Sev smiled. They walked into the great hall and sat down. Sirius was fuming again because he saw the two kiss, but was slowly opening up to the idea of having his godson bonded to his enemy.  
  
Harry started eating. A lot. Sev noticed but shrugged it off as exhaustion. "Sev, where's Serpentine?" Harry asked. "She's in the kitchens." Sev replied before he stuck a spoonful into his mouth.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat for attention. All heads turned his way, and he started speaking. "Due to our celebration tomorrow, the deputy headmistress and I have agreed to suspend the classes for today as preparation." Cheers from every table. "But starting from after lunch, the great hall is prohibited from entry, save the prefects, head students and the professors. Third years and above are all allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Enjoy your lunch!" Dumbledore ended and continued eating his food.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Harry expectantly. Harry nodded, but mouthed that Sev was tagging along, since they can't be apart for more than a mile. Ron and Hermione groaned but agreed, since it was for their best friend's sake. Harry told Sev about the idea, and he agreed, to the condition that they wouldn't bother him too much.  
  
When they were done eating, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sev, well, actually, Sev was walking behind the three, walked to Hogsmeade. They walked into the Three Broomsticks. "What would you like?" "Butterbeers, four of them." Hermione replied for the group and they sat down in a corner.  
  
"Hey! Ron! Hermione! Harry! And. Snape!?" Fred said. "What would you be doing here?" George added. "With them?" Fred said, the twins completing each others' sentences. "You mean, you don't know yet!?" Ron exclaimed. "What? Did we miss something?!" George and Fred said at the same time.  
  
"Didn't you know that Harry was bonded - mmphf!" Ron was effectively silenced when Harry closed a hand over the red head's mouth. Sev smiled inwardly. "Nevermind what he's doing here. How 'bout you? Going to wreak havoc in Hogwarts again?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, actually we are going to, sort off - ,"Fred said, "We're setting off the fireworks tomorrow. And by the way, this was supposed to be a surprise, so keep it secret. Okay?" George added. The three nodded, and the twins left.  
  
"Are you guys going shopping?" Harry asked. "Well, actually, I was thinking about getting a dress. Ron's getting one." Hermione answered. "D'you need any?" Ron asked. "Well, - no. I've already been shopping with Sev. I've a few." Harry answered. "Okay. So I guess we part our ways later then." Hermione said before changing the topic. They talked for a while, and drank a few more rounds of butterbeer. Sev spoke occasionally, though to remark or to voice his opinion. And Hermione and Ron seemed to be enjoying this new side from their potions professor.  
  
"Well, we've to go then." Ron said, and he and Hermione stood up. "See you later Harry, Professor Snape." Hermione muttered before they left and headed for Madam Malkin's. "What do you want to do next, then, Sev?" Harry asked. "Well, would you like to start opening some gifts?" Sev replied. "Sure, but are we allowed to go out of Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, you're a professor, I'm a professor, and teachers have special privileges. Now get up and we're apparating. They apparated straight into their house this time though. "Wow. I already forgot how great this place is. Let's walk around first." Harry muttered.  
  
They were in the living room, and it had a huge curtained window, overlooking the backyard garden and pool, along with the view of the forest. It had white furniture, peach carpeting, and an area rug was surrounding the coffee table, and in front of the coffee table was a huge fireplace, and above it was some picture frames, ready to be adorned with pictures. On the very high ceiling was a large chandelier, and you could see a balcony, again facing the huge window. They opened a door to the left, and seeing as it is a bathroom, all marble, but still in the regular muggle style. They opened the door to the right, and they saw the laundry room. They walked a bit and came upon an arch opening in both sides of the living room wall, one leading to the kitchen, regular muggle style, with an eight seater table, and there was a door leading to the den, almost the same as the living room, minus the fireplace and huge window plus the home theater set and air conditioning. The other arch lead to the dining room. They entered the formal dining room and saw another doorway. They entered and noticed it as a study or a library, the only difference was the five computers. The spiral stairs were near the front door.  
  
They walked towards it, and climbed up it. The balcony was facing the window, and both stared at the view for a while, before they looked around. The room was circular, with a few paintings hanged up, wood floors and wood walls. There were two doors, one on the left and one on the right. They first entered the one on the left and were met by a wide hallway with two doors on each side. They opened the ones on the right. Bathroom and Stock room. The doors on the left proved to be a master's bedroom muggle style, but with a few enchantments from Severus it was transfigured into their bedroom in Hogwarts, with a personal en-suite bathroom, complete with tub and Jacuzzi, and a walk-in wardrobe. The other door was only another entrance to the walk-in wardrobe.  
  
They left the left wing and headed for the right. Same style hallway, but when they opened one door, it was a bathroom, and the three others were guest rooms, again with a few enchantments, they turned into Harry and Sev's bedroom, but with a neutral theme color.  
  
"Let's get into our bedroom and start opening these gifts." Sev said tiredly. He had been levitating the pile the whole time, and to put it mildly, his arm had started to hurt. They headed towards the bedroom, and upon arrival, Sev dropped the gifts on the bed.  
  
"Okay. Now get to work." Sev said and picked up a gift. Harry followed. They opened the lot, and admired the things they received. Harry's favorites were the wizard's camera, gold-trimmed plates, gold spoons and forks, a grandfather clock that had been shrunk and had been restored, and a few expensive designer label muggle clothes, that apparently came from some squibs. Sev's favorites were mostly potions books, but his most favorite one was this picture frame of a snake intertwining with a lion, and the place for you to put the picture was in the lion's mouth. And if you touched it, it'll come to life.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked, yawning. "Ten." Sev replied, yawning as well. "D'you reckon we should put away these things now?" Harry asked. Sev nodded, and both stood up and started putting away their things. Though when Harry opened a drawer. "AAAAAAhhhh! Oh. My. God." Harry said and fainted. When Harry screamed though, Sev accidentally dropped a few books. And they fell. on his foot. And also, somewhere along the way, Serpentine dropped to the floor as a precaution. "Ow! What is it now!?" Sev said, bending down to massage his foot.  
  
He walked into the kitchen. "Ugh. What is that foul smell!?" Sev asked. He looked at the contents of the drawer. A dead rat. "I rather thought to hope that was Pettigrew." Harry said when he was coming to. Sev levitated the rat into a trashbag, but Serpentine suggested that she just eat the remains. Sev agreed and cast a few spells to take care of the smell.  
  
"Can we just sleep here?" Harry asked, yawning, and stretching his arms. "I'll just put a few more books in the library. Help me and we're done." Sev replied. They put the books away and climbed back up. They changed, brushed their teeth, and lay down on the bed.  
  
They cuddled for a while, and soon both fell asleep, with Serpentine on the bedside table.  
  
~End of revised chapter 8~ Is this better? 


	10. Party

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Hey everyone, since I only got three reviews I'm assuming you hadn't read the eighth chapter yet. You better read it, so I'll now whether to revise it again or not. =] Anyway, I hope you like it better.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed! To Shadow Vampire, Teigra, and LoMaRiBa.  
  
Chapter 9: Party  
  
"Hey, wake up Sev." Harry said, nudging the man awake. "Wha -? What time is it already?" Sev asked. "We overslept; it's eight in the morning. I'm thinking the whole sick school's thinking we're doing something right now. I mean doing something. But I think we better go because Professor Dumbledore just might send a search party." Harry answered, getting up.  
  
"Do we have time for a quick shower?" Harry asked. Sev nodded but said that Harry should hurry. The man stood up and started to dress. When they were done with everything they got ready to apparate. "I think you should learn how to apparate already, Harry," Sev said. Harry nodded. "Next time we go here, I think we'd have to get groceries. Oh no! Serpentine!" Harry said, remembering the snake.  
  
Harry searched for the snake high and low, but he couldn't find her. "SEV! SERPENTINE'S MISSING!" Harry yelled, still searching. "Ssserpentine! Where are you?" Harry asked. And when Harry entered the kitchen, he squeaked and called down for Sev. "What? Have you found her?" Sev asked. "Yes." Harry answered sadly.  
  
"Oh God. What happened to her?" Sev asked when he saw the dead body of the snake, lifelessly coiled up. "I don't know. Must have been the rat, see, the muggles use this kind of poison for mice, and well." Harry said, wiping a tear off of his face. "Oh well. Another wasted life in my hands." He added, leaning on the table. "I - it's my fault. I shouldn't have allowed her to eat the mouse! Oh no. I'm sorry Harry, I'll get you another snake." Sev said, cradling the boy's mourning form. "Nevermind, Sev. I don't want another snake, it hurts to lose something that's special to you." Harry answered.  
  
"Why was Serpentine special, anyway?" Sev asked. "She's the first ever real gift you gave me." Harry answered. "Oh Harry." Sev said, hugging the boy tighter and kissing his forehead. "I think we better get going now, don't you think?" Harry asked, finally recovering. Then they apparated to Hogsmeade. "Want a sundae?" Sev asked, knowing that the treat will cheer up Harry.  
  
Harry nodded and they headed for the ice cream parlor. Harry got his favorite, strawberry, but Sev got chocolate. They ate quickly, not wanting to be any later. They walked as fast as they could to the school, and when they reached it, it was already Weasley twins hazard zone. There were fireworks exploding everywhere, everything more exciting than that of the first one. The party was held outside the school so as to accommodate families who came.  
  
"Harry! Why're you with Snape again?" George asked. "Haven't you got it yet? They're bonded with each other!" Fred whispered. "Oh. Okay. Hey Harry, want to taste our new invention?" George offered. "No thank you, I'm too worried about myself for that. Anyway." Harry answered and sat underneath a tree overlooking the lake. Sev sat down beside him.  
  
"Who's playing?" Harry asked. "Wha -? Who's playing where?" Sev asked. "Songs." Harry answered watching the giant squid float up to the surface to dive back down again. "Oh. They're records. You don't like parties much do you?" Sev asked. "Yes. I don't like them that much since a party from Dudley's friend. They played a prank on me and I was so humiliated." Harry said, leaving no room for questions. Sev simply nodded and put an arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Think we better go in instead? We can study, or read something." Sev asked. He didn't like parties either. Harry agreed and they got up and walked to the dungeons. "Hey." Draco said, greeting the two. "Hey." Harry answered. "Where you guys off to?" Draco asked. "We don't like parties much so we're heading to our chambers." Sev answered. "Oh. Alright. Have fun!" Draco answered, smiling mischievously. "Not like that you perv!" Harry answered jokingly and punched Draco's arm playfully.  
  
"Professor Potter, I expected much better behavior coming from you." Draco said jokingly, putting on a fake disgusted face. Harry laughed and the two continued to walk to the dungeons silently.  
  
"I'm really beginning to miss her, you know." Harry said. "Who?" Sev asked, running a list of who it might be through his head. "Serpentine." Harry said miserably. "Harry, I know you do. She's been a good pet. But you must accept what comes to you." Sev said.  
  
"I know." Harry replied and said the password to their rooms. "Alright, we're here. What would you like to do?" Sev asked Harry, taking his robe off. Harry didn't answer, he was too busy staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at something. Sev traced Harry's stare. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Lucius. Have a seat. How may I help you?" Sev said, plopping down on a couch. Harry followed, though he was still staring open-mouthed at the platinum blonde-haired man. "I just wanted to visit you. I see you are already wearing our gifts to you?" Lucius said.  
  
"Well, yes sir. Thank you for the bother." Harry told Lucius, finally speaking up, but barely audible. The blonde man nodded in acknowledgement. "I thought you'd like it. And, since there's a party going on and I don't think the school will miss your absence, may I request your presence at the Malfoy Manor for a dinner party tonight? A selected few students shall be there. It's formal." Lucius said.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do, after all, Lucius Malfoy is an active death eater, or rather, ex-deatheater. 'Sev, what am I to do? I haven't been in a formal party yet. Never been! Blimey, I don't even know how to dress like them!' Harry asked mentally. 'I'll tell you how. A Malfoy doesn't like having his invitations declined. That was half particularly why Draco Malfoy became your enemy.' Sev replied. Harry smiled and agreed to come.  
  
"Well, thank you so. I'll be going now, see I still have to ask my son who he had invited." Lucius said, standing up to leave. "Lucius, wait. How'd you know the password to our chambers?" Sev asked coolly. "Well Severus, you see, I knew that it was Slytherin before, but then I've figured you've changed it when the house elf I'd sent to get the portrait open for me while I was talking to Albus came back mortified, telling me that the password didn't work. I punished the elf," Lucius started, smiling amusedly. "I went down to your chambers and tried a few passwords that you would be most likely to pick, but none of them worked. I'd say you chose a magnificent password, but you'd better change it. I was about to leave and when I turned around I said oh well, and the rest is, let's say. History." Lucius answered looking at a handheld mirror vainly. And after Sev had deemed the explanation acceptable enough, he told the man that he could leave, since Harry and Sev still had to get ready for the party.  
  
"Sev, I don't know _anything_ about formal parties." Harry repeated. "I know. Come on, we'll get you clothes." Severus said, tugging Harry to the wardrobe.  
  
"What Sev? Am I really supposed to wear this?" Harry asked when Sev handed Harry a velvet forest green long dress robe with a black velvet cape, and had what would be a tux under his robes, and the cloak pin that the Malfoys had given them held the dress robe and the cape together. Sev also commanded Harry to wear contacts.  
  
"Well, yes. Don't worry, you look great." Sev replied. He was wearing his traditional black but it swerves better, and he wore a tux underneath, but unlike Harry he did not have a black cape, he wore a silver one, also held together with the cloak pin.  
  
"But it's unfair! You get to wear your traditional black? A-and. Whoa." Harry wowed, still rubbing at his eyes due to the contacts, when he saw Sev pull his hair back and tie it with a clasp. "Well that's better, I imagine. Why are we in a hurry anyway, we still have the whole afternoon in front of us!" Harry said.  
  
"Well, dinner to Malfoy means dinner, with extra time for tea and chats. That, I think, would take up the rest of the afternoon, save our lunch. And we're messing with a vain and filthy rich people here, so I think you would not like to appear like a rag doll." Sev explained.  
  
"Oh. Are we going to the party here for lunch? I think that's the only place we could get some food from." Harry said. "Well, I know we can get food from the kitchens, but I don't want to deal with Dobby for the while." Harry added. "Alright, up we go then." Sev said.  
  
They went up and walked into the party. And much to Harry's dismay Severus had let his hair down again, but he was too busy blinking back his contacts to voice it out. They walked outside to be met by stares. "Are you going somewhere, Harry, Severus?" Albus Dumbledore asked.  
  
Both nodded but said nothing more and started getting food. They sat down at the nearest table and started eating. "May I join you, professors?" A drawl asked. Harry and Severus looked up. "Yes, Draco." Harry answered, pointing towards a chair.  
  
"Who else is coming?" Harry asked. "Pansy," Draco made a face at the name, "Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe aren't, my father told me to keep away from those dummies, and. I think that would be it." Draco said. "Aren't you going to dress yet?" Harry asked. "We're going to my house; I'd prefer to dress there." Draco answered, slightly amused. Harry smacked himself upside the head for forgetting and blushed slightly. Sev smirked.  
  
After they had done eating they stood up and headed to Hogsmeade to apparate. "I'm serious, Harry. You should learn how to apparate." Severus said. Of the three, Harry was the only one who didn't know how to apparate. "Alright. When and who will teach me?" Harry asked. "Me, not now but later on." Sev replied, taking hold of Harry's arm.  
  
Draco, however, had already gone ahead of them, claiming that he had to prepare for the party.  
  
When Harry and Draco arrived, they were outside the gates of the manor, and when they went inside, they had to walk a little before they came to a huge double door. The door guard was watching them.  
  
"And you are?" The guard asked. "Severus Snape and Harry Potter." Sev replied. The guard scanned the list for their names and looked up. "Ah, I see, 'tis the famous Harry Potter," He started and Harry rolled his eyes. "The both of you are VIP, so you are to sit on the head table." The guard said, opening the door. Harry and Sev stepped in, Harry on Sev's arm. "Severus Snape and Harry Potter." The door guard announced and the people in the room turned to look at them. 'What, have I got something on my face?' Harry asked Sev mentally.  
  
'No you haven't, it's courtesy for a VIP Malfoy style.' Sev replied, just as the people in the room started applauding. 'It's beautiful.' Harry said through the link, as he looked around, being dragged by Sev to the head table. The manor was very beautiful indeed.  
  
They talked with the guests, had tea, watched some entertainers perform, and soon it was time for the dinner. 'Um, Sev? Help. Please.' Harry mentally asked for help when the first course of the seven-course meal was served. 'Which utensil to use?' Harry asked, looking at the seven utensils, three on one side, three on another, plus a table knife.  
  
'Start your way from the outside and work your way to the inside.' Sev replied. Harry okayed. He looked around and noticed that no body has yet eaten. 'Why is everyone not eating yet?' Harry asked. 'Waiting for the hosts, that's Draco and Lucius to arrive. They're still dressing.' Sev replied.  
  
'Why are they taking so long then?' Harry asked, just about when the arrival of the two was announced. Harry gaped open-mouthed at the two. 'Why, they're wearing make-up!' Harry remarked when he noticed that Draco and Lucius were wearing a layer or two of make-up. He also noticed their extraordinary robes.  
  
'They're vain, that's why they're wearing make-up. I told you to try but you just wouldn't. Wait for them to sit before you start eating.' Sev explained. When the two hosts sat down, Lucius called for a toast.  
  
"To our Potions Master and to his spouse, the boy who lived twice." Lucius said, to be answered by everyone saying here, here, raising their wine glasses into the air, and taking a sip. Harry didn't take a sip.  
  
"Not used to wine?" Sev asked. "Never drank any." Harry replied, and started to eat when the rest of the people did. "Harry, this is a seven- course meal, you can eat a little off of each course, but don't finish the whole plate, there's still a dance after." Sev whispered to Harry when Harry started eating huge bites of the appetizer.  
  
Harry visibly slowed down. After a while of silence from the head table, Lucius spoke up. "I imagine you've already done it." Lucius said. "Done what?" Harry asked. Then realization set in. Harry struggled not to choke on his food again, but to no success. Severus glared at Lucius. Lucius and Narcissa had amused looks on their faces. Luckily no one noticed the little 'incident'.  
  
Soon the other six courses were served, and Harry felt as if he were to explode, but seeing as the desert was a choice between a banana split and a sundae, and the two were his favorites, he simply had to have a few bites of each. Then after a while of talk, Lucius stood up and announced that the dance has started. "Do you waltz, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked. Harry answered, "Yes sir, but Severus --" "Won't mind." Harry was swept onto the dance floor.  
  
Both he and Lucius started dancing. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but the ball room is under minor renovations." Lucius said. "I don't mind." Harry replied. He was too busy thinking why they were the only ones dancing. He asked Severus through their link.  
  
'A host and a VIP of his choice start the dance.' Sev promptly replied, as he was sitting on the head table, chatting with Draco. And soon, the party was over, and the invited Hogwarts students and the two invited professors headed home by a port key arranged by Lucius.  
  
Harry and Severus retired for the night, and since the Hogwarts party has yet to end, they were sure that Dumbledore had already cancelled classes for tomorrow.  
  
"G'night." Harry said to Sev, settling under the covers. Sev cuddled Harry and replied good night. They slept peacefully.  
  
~End of chapter 9~  
  
Sorry for not writing for a while! I was busy! Choir practice, a friend sleeping over. Oh, and sorry if Serpentine died here, but I couldn't properly fit her in. 


	11. Paris Part One

Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed right. I don't own them! =]  
  
To all who reviewed, thank you so much! I'm so sooper doper busy right now so I can't mention you guyz one by one!  
  
I am so sorry!! I just got over an ultimate writer's block! And I was so busy! It's just like the ultimate head rush. Anyway, onto the trip to Paris.  
  
Chapter 10: Paris!! (part one)  
  
Chapter 10: Trip to Paris  
  
The rest of the week passed by smoothly, and soon the much awaited trip to Paris was finally afoot.  
  
"Harry, are you sure you need to bring that much? I mean, we're only staying there five days and we've been given shopping money! Why do you have to bring that much?" Sev asked the boy, who was packing up his bags.  
  
"Yes I have to bring this much, Sev! I'm not sure what fashion things are there, and the least I can do is fit in! And it might get cold! Or hot! Or -" Harry reasoned but he was cut off by Sev.  
  
"Alright, I get the point. Just pack, alright!?" A slightly peeved potions professor said. "Okay. Sorry." Harry said and continued his packing.  
  
Soon enough they finished packing and headed for Hogsmeade to apparate to the airport.  
  
"Sev I think we should shrink our things." Harry said. "That's what you get for bringing so much, Harry." Sev said and shrunk both of their things and shoved them into Harry's pockets. Then they apparated to the airport.  
  
"Hey, you know much more of this than me. Where to?" Sev asked. "Don't ask me, I've never been here either!" Harry argued. "But you were brought up with muggles! Why don't you know!?" Sev said, already getting even more irritated. A man walked by and tapped Sev on the shoulder.  
  
"WHAT!?" Sev exploded. The man visibly trembled but stood his ground. "I'm sorry, but I thought I heard the word muggle." The man replied and turned away. "What do you know about it, sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh. So you're really wizards. I'm Edward Godenzi, I work here. I'm a squib." The man replied. "Nice to meet you, Edward. This is Severus Snape," Harry said, pointing at Sev, "And I'm Harry Potter. Well, now Snape."  
  
At this the man froze. "Sweet mother of Merlin! I am honored to meet the two most respected men on the planet!" Ed exclaimed. 'Most respected?' Harry said jokingly through the link. Sev held back a snappy reply.  
  
"Oh. Alright, but Ed, I think you should lead us to our flight now, we might miss it." Sev ordered. Ed nodded and led them to a closed door. He pulled it open. "Here, sirs, your private jet." Ed said.  
  
"P-Private jet!? Draco only said a first-class trip! He didn't say private jet!" Harry excitedly said. "Well, we might as well take it or leave it, no?" Sev said. They got in and marveled at the sight of the well decorated and costly bought jet.  
  
They took a seat side by side and cuddled. The cart of muggle delicacies came by, but when the guy pushing it saw them cuddling.  
  
"AW HELL! NOT MORE OF THOSE GAY MANIACS!" He said, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Excuse me, but did you just call us maniacs?" Harry asked. "Yes. Why do you care!?" The man replied, dignified. "May I ask for your name?" Sev said darkly. "Don." The man replied. "Well, Don, if you don't want to be hexed to oblivion, you better stop this behavior right now." Sev replied.  
  
"I'm not defenseless." The man said and pulled out. A wand. "I see you're a wizard. I'm Harry Potter-Snape. This is Severus Snape." Harry said again, and both of them pulled out their own wands.  
  
Don smirked. "You expect me to believe that? I may be in exile and am not updated, but there are a lot of fakes out there. I won't believe you until you prove it." He said.  
  
"Okay. Do you know who paid for this trip?" Harry asked. Don shook his head. "It was Draco. Draco Malfoy. I suppose you know him." Harry said. "I still don't believe you." Don replied placidly.  
  
"OH COME ON! Harry, stop fooling around and just show him your scar!" The now very peeved Severus Snape exclaimed. "Alright. I was just trying to have fun!" Harry said and pulled up his hair to show Don his scar.  
  
Don accidentally dropped his wand, but still held his ground. "I believe you're Harry Potter, but how am I sure if this guy's really Severus Snape?" Don said, slightly nervous from his bad display of behavior.  
  
"Do you really want proof?" Sev asked. Don nodded. Sev pulled the sleeve of his arm up, and the now slowly disappearing dark mark was shown. "Okay, okay! I believe you! Hell, you didn't have to go THAT far!" The man replied and violently pushed the cart towards the two. He picked up his wand and left.  
  
"You will not disrespect us - especially Harry - in any way. Do you understand?" Sev said darkly, pointing his wand at the cowering man's chest. 'Sev, that's enough.' Harry mentally said and hugged the man from behind.  
  
They sat back down. "That was sweet of you, Sev. Thanks." Harry said. "Think nothing of it. I think we're landing. Wear your seatbelt." Sev said.  
  
End of Paris part one  
  
SORRY I HAD TO CUT IT HERE! I STILL HAVE CHOIR PRACTICE! Bye! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
